This Life - Original
by DetectiveFox
Summary: The aftermath after that hallow night as took an interesting turn, a turn that would entwine two kinds of worlds that the other would never believe existed, as each holds their own type of magic. Supportive Potters / Marauders / Dumbledore. [Rewrite is now up.]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

**Rating:** T for safety, as for minor swears and also blood

**Summary:** The aftermath after that hallow night as took an interesting turn, a turn that would entwine two kinds of worlds that the other would never believe existed. Supportive Potters / Marauders / Dumbledore.

Hey fellow readers, this is my second Harry Potter and Lyrical Nanoha crossover fanfic. Just to let you know, this will be taking some clich like Alive Parents and Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, but in a different way.

Please enjoy Chapter One.

Key:

"Talking" – _'Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ –_ [Device Talking]_

* * *

><p><em>Magic.<em>

_When ask this question, what do you think of?_

_Fairy Tales? Illusions? Sorcery? Witchcraft? The 'Black Arts'?_

_With many of us, we see it as nothing more than a fantasy to enjoy and escape are normal everyday lives. Something simple to pass the time as the element is used in a good book, television show, or even a movie._

_However, what if I was to tell you that magic did exist on the planet of Earth?_

_Magic users, wizards and witches, which are hidden away from us. That for every country on Earth, there was a counterpart magical government, known as the Ministry of Magic, which governs the magical people._

_Of course, the question appears, why hide from us?_

_The answer for that is simple. The general magical population from around the world doesn't know much about 'muggles', those who don't have the ability to use magic, as well as their way of life._

_In other words, non-magical population with their technology and medication._

_It has been shown multiple times that the magical population has, and still does, fear that the muggles will start a war with them if they learn about magic. So they would go around using a spell to erase the memories of any muggle who sees magic being performed._

_The only exception is if they have an immediate family member who was magical._

_As such with their world, they have the history that matches alongside our own._

_Like, for example, 31 October, 1981._

_This was the date that would go down in history within the wizarding world. As it not only marked the end of the first British Wizarding War, but also marked the defeat of the one who started it._

It was a late Halloween night, the eve of Hallows or Samhain for those wizards and witches of pure tradition, when a man appeared within the small town of Godric's Hallow. This man was the leader of the Death Eaters and the cause for the ongoing wizarding war, his name was Lord Voldemort.

The man made his way along the paved street, pushing pass all the disgusting Muggle children that were running around in costumes, making a mockery of this noble night.

Voldemort would have loved nothing more than to kill and burn them all, but he had something else he needs to do first.

He soon arrived at the destination, a man with a hooked nose and greasy-hair was waiting there before what seemed to be an open field. Before him was a fat stubby man, bound and bloody, as he seemed to have been beaten and tortured.

The fat stubby man was Peter Pettigrew, the secret keeper of the Potter family's home. Seeing the dark lord approach him, the rat of a man began to tremble. "You-Know-Who…" he muttered weakly, having lost a lot of blood.

"Well?" was the only thing the dark lord asked him.

"F-Fuck you." The man whimpered, he may be bad at spells, he may have been the baseline of many jokes. But James and the others took him in when others mocked him, they were his friends and he wasn't going to break that friendship.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed looking at the man, he shook his head in disappointment as he drew his yew wand and pointed it at the man's head. _**"Legilimens."**_

With the amount of damage that had been done to Peter over the past three days, he was unable to focus enough on the small occlumency lessons Sirius had given him.

Many would have heard a man scream in horrendous pain as the Dark Lord tore his mind apart, they would have if the greasy haired man hadn't cast the silencing charm on him.

"Potter Cottage…" The dark lord spoke, finding the secret, "…can be found…at Godric's Hallow."

Just like that seeing as the Secret Keeper told him that location, or in this case stolen from his mind. The Fidelius Charm added the new name to its list and revealed the Potter Cottage to them, allowing them access to enter it if they wished.

The greasy haired man having stolen the information earlier, this is why he called the Dark Lord to Godric's Hallow. However, he still could not outright tell his lord the address, due to not being the secret keeper.

As Voldemort pulled himself out of Peter's mind, the man would watch weakly and in regret as he knew they could see the cottage. But he couldn't move, every part of his body wasn't responding to him as blood ran from his mouth, his nose, and his eyes.

"Wait here, I will not be long."

Turning away from the greasy-hair man and the near-vegetable man, the dark lord pulled out a talisman and activated the runes. All the protective wards, including the Fidelius, had crumbled to pieces as if they were nothing more than fragile glass.

With the wards out of the way, the talisman then activated an anti-apparition and an anti-portkey ward about a mile wide. So anyone attempting to come to the rescue will have to run a good distance to reach the cottage.

Smiling at his fine work, he put the talisman into greasy haired man's arm. "Keep this safe, Severus."

Severus Snape nodded his head, before signalling his head down to Pettigrew. "What shall I do with him, my lord?"

"Hmmm…" Voldemort pondered as the man was practically dead from when he destroyed his mind. A sick and twisted smile appeared on his face. "Gut him."

With those final words, the Dark Lord proceeded onto the front door of the cottage by himself. Standing in front of the door, he smiled darkly and blasted it.

He felt such giddiness as he heard a shout from the young pureblood Potter shout up the stairs to his wife. "Lily take the kids and get out of here!"

The young man was pointing his wand at the well-known Dark Lord while guarding the staircase, something which, quite frankly, not a lot of people actually did when Voldemort would appear on the scene.

Voldemort had to admire the act of courage, the bravery this Gryffindor showed in a time of fear. For certainly it took a lot of guts to stand here and face him, request a battle with the Dark Lord alone and so unprepared.

But the Dark Lord had only one goal on his mind tonight, he couldn't afford to play no matter how appealing the thought was.

"Leave, James Potter." Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the man, "Or I shall send you to a finishing death. Even if I do hate to kill and extinct a precious pureblood line."

"No, Voldemort." The man replied quietly, his lips trembling with all the strength he could muster. But no matter how scared and sick he actually felt inside, he planted his feet and aimed, gripping his wand tighter against a foe much more powerful than he. "I won't let you go any further. You will stay away from my wife and children."

Voldemort raged slightly that he had spoken his name but kept quiet as he stared into the young man's eyes. He could witness his body shaking slightly but remarkably, the young wizard was holding firm against him.

The Dark Lord stood amused and contemplated the man before him "I will not tolerate defiance, James Potter. Now, step down and accept your fate, and maybe I shall be merciful."

"You show Mercy?" James snarled back quickly at the Dark Lord, for finally he could laugh at something in this hopelessness situation, "You bastards didn't show any to…"

"_**Crucio."**_

Thanks to his years of training as a Quidditch play, as well as training as an Auror, had caused James's reflexes to dodge out of the path of the unforgivable and didn't have to suffer a horrific pain.

Seeing his chance, James flicked his wand at the stray furniture behind him. From it, the sofa, the coffee table, and the armchair transfigured into a pack of roaring lions, which was sent at the Dark Lord.

"Very Gryffindor." The Dark Lord hissed, pointing his wand at the lions. _**"Reducto!**_ _**Reducto!"**_ he cast twice, striking the two lead lions by blowing their bodies to pieces. This also caused them to revert back into a now destroyed coffee table and armchair.

The large lion, made from the sofa, was able to catch the Dark Lord off guard and slash its claw into his shoulder.

"_**Sectumsempra!"**_ Voldermort growled murderously, decapitating the lion in half. Before James could cast another spell, the Dark Lord's wand was already upon him. _**"Crucio!"**_

A thousand screams pierced the room, and James's body instantly fell to his knees as he rolled around. Nothing but throat wrenching screams of mindless pain, horrific screeches that sounded so shrill into the night that made all else quiet.

The knowledge that he had lost after what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort lifted the curse and James collapsed before him, panting and almost throwing up in his hurried attempts to stand.

Gripping the post, despite his hands violently shaking at being under the curse for too long, he stood there once more. He breathed heavily while bringing his wand up a final time. And in the weary back of his mind, the man knew that this was his last few breaths.

His entire life flashed before his eyes, first an arrogant teenager in first year, he had been so conceded back then. Then he met Lily, and then…he was so scared to die, those red eyes that told him he would.

He wanted to live, he felt so tired and drained but he wanted to live. The man's vision was going blurry, and Voldemort was sighing as he stepped closer.

"Shall I grant you death then, James Potter?" Voldemort asked, pointing his wand strongly at the man. "No, you will live this night. Then when you wake tomorrow, you will have nothing left. _**Stupefy!**_"

The red spark shot from the white wand and struck James was hit in the chest, the man flew backwards and slumped over the stairs in an awkward position. His wand was still grasped in his hand, but his eyes were closed.

The man would live, but by sunrise, he will have lost everything.

From up the top of the stairs, Lily could hear the sounds of the battle took place took downstairs, the screams of her husband, but it soon died as the Dark Lords laughter could be heard.

It echoed up the staircase as the sound footsteps could be heard across the floor.

Lily tried to move as fast as she could to collect the items they needed, she was in her bedroom with a side door that was attached to the nursery. Grabbing the bag, she moved into the nursery where her three children were.

In the crib on the far left was the elder of the two twins, as well as the heir to the Potter Bloodline when he becomes of Age. His name was Jayden James Potter, he was born on July 31, 1980, at 11:55 p.m.

In the crib next to him, was his younger twin brother Harrison Sirius Potter. This boy was born just before the final day of the seventh month came to an end at 11:59:59 p.m., just before the clock chimed.

Seriously, the magic record showed it at that exact time.

Finally, in the last crib was her first daughter, Evelyn Lillian Potter. She was born August 25, 1981, two months ago.

Within the three separate cribs her children were crying, she tried to calm them down as she went to pick them up, but it wasn't meant to be.

The nursery door was flung from its hinges in pieces. The Dark Lord Voldemort stood there chuckling evilly, pointing his wand at Lily.

"Yes, there is no better way to start then taking the life of all three of Potter's children." The man laughed, stepping into the room. His eyes narrowed as the mudblood stood between them, her forest green eyes narrowed darkly at him.

"Move mudblood." He sneered as he would rather kill her and be done with it. But sadly he promised her to Snape after not only finding out about the prophecy, but for giving him Peter to find this location.

"Not them, you will not kill my children…"

"This is your last warning, mudblood," he snarled pointing his wand at her chest, just over her heart. "Stand aside! I've already promised you as a prize to one of my Death Eaters."

At that moment, Lily felt such fury and anger in her heart when she heard those words, but right now she would not budge an inch. "Not my children, you bastard!" she screams, pulling her wand.

"_**Crucio.**_"

Just like her husband, Lily screamed out in pain as her body felt as if it was stab multiple times. Her screams caused her children to cry more.

Voldemort's foot stomp down and snapped Lily's wand in two. "Annoying nuisance." He snarled, kicking Lily to the side and moving his wand over her. "Be glad you have a front row seat to see the end of the chosen children. _**Petrificus Totalus!**_"

The curse fired from the Dark Lord's wand, freezing the body of Lily Potter together before he made her face the three cribs.

He wanted her to watch as he kills every one of her children.

Looking between them, his gaze landed on the child in the middle crib. The sign read Harrison Potter, from looking through Peter's mind he knew this child was born just as the seventh month dies.

Turning his wand on the one-year-old on the bed, he sneered as the baby was still crying. "No one shall stop me. _**Avada Kedvara!**_"

Lily struggled in horror as she heard those words. All she could see was Voldemort cast the spell, as the green light was sent at her son. What happens next shocked both adults.

Before the young boy, a circle forest green seal with white markings had appeared before the boy.

The killing curse, the unstoppable curse that only could be blocked if you throw something physical in the path, had been somehow stopped by the seal-like shield made. It not only stopped but rebounded, by the one-year-old baby, right back at the man.

But in doing so, the seal broke into two pieces, before it disappeared.

Voldemort's eyes were wide in shock, as if he stumbled upon such magic that he had never seen before in his life. Due to his shock he was unable to stop the green spark of the killing curse that was thrown right back at him.

A blinding light occurred followed by an ear-piercing scream erupted from the cottage, as a bit by bit, the snake-faced man was ripped to pieces, replaced by a pile of black ashes.

But because of the light, Lily did not witness the fall of the dark lord. Nor did she witness a tiny shard of Voldemort's life, fly forward and embedded into the head of her young Harry, which created and formed a lightning scar.

A scar that anyone in the wizarding world sees as a mark where the killing curse had made contact before rebounding off. It's because of that one little mark, he will be forever known by one title.

The Boy-Who-Lived.

_Though as time moved on, the Potter adults soon discovered another result that had happened that night._

_Harrison's magical core was cracked._

_Not the kind of crack that meant he was losing his magic. Instead, it was the kind of crack that disconnected and stopped his magic flowing through his body, leaving the boy unable to do any kind of magic._

_At the current stage that the wizarding world was in, they didn't have the kind of knowledge to fix this kind of ordeal. All they could hope is that it will fix itself within time._

_However, because of this, young Harry would be marked as a Squib, something that Lily or James didn't like stated._

_The two have nothing against squibs. More the fact there were families within Purebloods that would abandon a child that was marked as a Squib, simply because they didn't have the ability to cast magic, or had no magic._

_Squibs were despised in the wizarding world._

_But James and Lily didn't care if he did or didn't have the magic, he was their son and they cared for him just as they did for Jayden and Evelyn. As well as Katherine Dorea Potter, their new youngest that had entered their lives on 15 April 1983._

_The only people that knew of this was Albus Dumbledore, a trusted friend and mentor, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, fellow Marauders and brothers in all-but-blood. Finally Poppy Pomfrey, the healer who informed them of Harry's condition._

_However, unknown to all was the fact that in years to come of not fixing the crack, his core had to expand itself from not being able to release the magic contained. Reaching the point that it slowly leaking and flowing through his body's nerviest system._

_Time continued to tick on._

_Within that time, Peter Pettigrew had been buried in the Godric's Hallow graveyard. He was an honoured friend as well as a true Marauder, one that had died trying to protect them from the Dark Lord._

_The downside within that time, was more and more reporters had tried to invade their personal lives to get a story on the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Rita Seeker being the main one, as she would pop up randomly out of nowhere._

_She had somehow found out the truth and leaked into the paper a question. 'Boy-Who-Lived, a Squib?' it would read._

_This, of course, had caused a massive out roar as people demanded to know the truth._

_While James and Lily had ignored the stupid out roar, caring for their four children equally, it had become harder for them. Soon they did tell the paper the truth, how Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, but what happen to his magic afterwards._

_Lily even went as far as showing the memory._

_This had calmed most of the public down, but that title had caused some old Death Eaters to target the boy. In a rage of thinking that a squib was the one that had defeated their master._

_This was shown twice, when they tried to attack James and their sons when they were in Diagon Alley. No, more tried to attack Harry while avoiding the other two._

_Then going directly for Godric's Hallow, just before the New Year._

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 31, 1986.<strong>_

_**Godric Hallows.**_

The year of 1986 was coming to an end, the year of 1987 would soon begin.

The weather outside was on the cold side, as the snow was knee-deep. Adults were setting up for their New Year parties while the children of Godric's Hallow were running around and playing in the deep snow.

Like for one such boy, who was making a snowman with the help of his three siblings.

Harrison Sirius Potter, the second born child into the Potter family at six years and five months. He was also the only one in his family who couldn't use magic.

If you were to look at the boy, you would say that he looked just like his father in facial features. Just like most of the male Potter's before him, he had the trademark black raven-nest hair that looks like he just got out of bed despite it being the afternoon.

His eyes, on the other hand, which were hiding behind the glasses he wore on his face was a stunning pair of forest green eyes just like his mother.

The boy smiled as they had finally finished the snow body, the traditional way of a large sphere on the bottom, middle size for the waist, and a smaller one for the head.

He looked over as his sisters were collecting the sticks, for arms and stones for the face.

Evelyn Lillian Potter, or Eve for short, was the third child of James and Lily Potter at five years and four months. The girl was like Jayden, she was a complete miniature version of their mother in appearance, hair, and eyes.

The only difference was the fact she needed glasses just like Harry.

Next to her, happy humming a merry little tune, was the youngest child of the Potter family.

Katherine Dorea Potter, Kat for short, who at three years and eight months of age. She was like Eve and her mother in appearance though instead of auburn hair and forest green eyes, she had raven coloured hair and hazel eyes.

"Hawwy!" she said happily, running over to him with a set of stones in her arms. "Is enough?" she asked, placing them on the ground.

The boy smiled. "Well done, Kat." He told her, patting the top of her head. "That's more than enough." He told her, as the girl smiled at being told she done good.

Eve soon walked over, holding to branch sticks that could be used as arms.

"They were hard to find since most were broken in two." She said as they put them into place.

Harry smiled as he lifted little Kat into the air, allowing her to make a smiley face for the snowman's face. All they were missing now was the nose, as well as the eyes. But there were on their way.

"Hey, I got them!" a voice called over to them.

Looking over, they saw Jayden James Potter, the eldest of the four siblings and the Potter heir, running their way holding a top hat, scarf, carrot, and a pair of emeralds.

Looking between the two Potter twins, you could easily note that they were completely identical to one another. The only difference between the two was the fact Jayden's eyes were heterochromia as one was hazel like their fathers and the over was green like their mothers.

Plus he didn't need glasses, the lucky sod.

Reaching them, the four laughed as they finished the snowman. Eve putting the scarf around its neck, while Jason put the carrot in place on the face as a nose, and Harry took care of putting the emeralds in place as eyes.

Finally, Kat, being lifted by Jason, put the top hat on the head. Completing the snowman.

"In coming!"

A snowball struck Jayden in the back off the head.

"Perfect shot!"

Looking around, their playful and funny dogfather, Sirius Black was standing there with their father, James Potter, and their honorary Uncle, Remus Lupin, holding an armful of multiple snowballs. In all sizes.

Like the kids the four were, no time flat, a snowball war had broken out between the three remaining marauders and the children.

Inside the cottage, their mother was happily setting up the last of the decorations. Hoping that her husband and Black would get back soon with the drinks, no doubt that they needed them after everything.

Hearing the laughter of her children as they entered through the front door, brought a smile to her lips.

Looking over, she watched as Harry was helping Kat remove her boots, while Jayden and Eve were hanging the coats and scarfs on the hooks.

She had to admit, she was proud of how well she and James had done.

They had loved each one of their children equally, yes there was at times pushing and shoving, but they had taught them to look out for each other. Something they did quite well.

"What happened?" she had to ask, looking at the time. "You took a long time building that snowman."

They didn't respond, only smiled and ran off into the living room. Thus leaving a very confused Lily Potter behind, left not understanding until the door opened again.

James, Sirius, and Remus entered the cottage, with the shopping bags, but drenched head to toe in snow. They had lost the snowball war, something that would keep Lily laughing about into the afternoon as they finished the last of the set up.

Though, as the afternoon grew on and seeing that they still had two hours. "Jayden, Harry. It's time for another lesson." James spoke firmly, as both boys nodded their heads. Knowing not the play around and waste time when their father took this tone.

Soon enough, within the cottage study, James Potter sat in front of his desk. Seated across from him was his two sons.

In front of them, on the desk, were jewels of a variety, from rubies to emeralds, sapphires to topazes, even amethyst to pure crystal. Also in front of them was a parchment, one that had a seal carving marked upon it in the blood of the lord.

The Potter heir picked up on of the jewels and placed it on the centre of the seal on the parchment, steadying his breath. He placed his hands over the jewel.

Focusing his magic, an aqua aura emitted around the jewel.

With this, the structure and form of the jewel before him had begun to change its shape and form, his father keeping an eye on it the entire way, as was the boy's twin brother. The jewel shifted from left to right as it expanded outwards, then it went wrong.

The boy was finding hard to keep control of how much magic he was pouring into the jewel, which in turn was changing all shapes and forms. From looking alone, one could see he was trying to tame it and was failing.

It soon reached the point that it self-explodes. All that was left was a destroyed jewel in ashes.

"You used too much magic at once, again. Jayden." The boy's father told him, looking at his son and heir. "You have to maintain and keep a calm and clear mind. In order to control your magic, you must first control your mind."

Jay looked up at his father, but it was Harry that asking. "Is this why Potter's have to take Occlumency lessons once we turn seven onwards?"

James had to smile, as he nodded his head. Remembering, a long time ago, how the role was reversed with him standing that side as heir, while his father, Charles Potter, was seated in his chair at Potter Manor.

They were having this same conversation.

"Yes, this is one of those reasons for Occlumency." He explained to his sons. "However, the main reason for those lessons, is to protect family secrets you have been shown or studied from those that are not a part of our family."

After all, he knew there were some pureblood families out there that would love nothing more than to steal the secrets of family magic, especially from families that they had hated with a passion.

"Now then." He said, redirecting the conversation. "Can you tell me where you went wrong?" He asked as this was Jayden and Harry's fourth lesson on the Potter family magic, the second in trying to use it.

While Harry couldn't use magic, at the moment the man would repeatedly think firmly, his second son can still learn the theory.

"I lost control." The boy meekly replied.

"Yes," His father said, nodding his head. Though he couldn't blame his son, his is still six. When he reaches nine, he will have more control over it, just like James did himself.

Though the man was glad that Jay could admit his mistakes, as he cleared the destroyed jewel into the bin, and was not being high strung over it or just outright deny it he did anything wrong.

"Jayden, Harry, please pay close attention," Lord Potter asked his son, as he placed another crystal onto the seal. "While our magic is a wonder, it is also dangerous. When you lose control, the magic will rebound back against your body." He explained, showing the outcome as he purposely poured too much magic into the jewel. "Too much power or power in the wrong form, won't endanger you alone, but those around you as well."

This the man stated as the sparks strikes from the over poured casting, smacking against the desk and damaging it. James let his magic go as the jewel couldn't take anymore, the jewel shattered as the magic stopped.

"We will finish here today." Their father spoke as his sons rose from their seats. "Since its new year's eve, you have no study." He added, just like his father had done to him. Start on their studies early, so they would be prepared for how their school life would be in the future.

"Thank you, father." They replied, bowing their heads as they turned and left the room.

As the door to the study closed, James Potter sighed. Looking at his desk, he cleared away the destroyed jewel before picking up one of the amethyst. He placed it onto the centre of the seal on the parchment.

Holding one of his hands over it, the amethyst began to glow as Potter infused his magic with it.

"Strive to completely maintain the proper flow." He told himself, as he moved his other hand into place, to balance the flow of magic. "This means to always remaining reserved and calm."

Slowly, but crafty, the jewels structure and form begun to change to how he was willing his magic.

After a few more minutes, the man moved his hands away. On the seal, the once small amethyst has now had its shape and form changed into that of a violet crystallized wolf.

The Potter Family Magic, the Magic of Jewel Manipulation.

_For those of you who do not know, Family Magic was a special kind of magic that belong to wizarding families that have lived longer than five hundred years._

The Potter's family magic allows said person of the family to project their own magic into jewels. From there, with skill, one could shape the jewel to what they wish it to become. Of course, there were limitations as it does cause stress on the body. The more advance the jewel manipulation, the more magic used and stress caused to the body.

A beginner in the family would only learn the basics of manipulating the jewel, which is changing the form of a basic crystal into that of a crystallized animal.

A more advanced form of this magic, which is a level that James was at, is turning the jewel into a stronger form. For example, taking hold of three emeralds and manipulating them into creating a dagger.

Though, the more detailed the item, the more jewels or, the more magic that needs to be required to use, which in turn creates the stress on the body.

Plus, at the end of the day, each wasted jewel can become merely disposable items.

Disposable items that were also very expensive. As fake or false jewels were forbidden with their family magic, because it wasn't the same quality and easy shows.

It was lucky that their family was well connected.

Their source of income wasn't with gold or silver, or even bronze. They had about less than a million galleons left in the family, which will soon be touched when it comes to taking the Hogwarts tuition.

Tuition, mind you, that cost wizarding families near seven thousand galleons, per year and per student.

The source of their income came from the Potter Jewel Mines, all of which are hidden away under the Fidelius Charm with the current Lord Potter as the Secret Keeper.

They have deals with the pureblood jewellers of Diagon Alley.

Packing the items back into the box, which was sealed with his magic, he went to put it away when the cottage shook. Screams from his family could be heard.

Grabbing a handful of jewel, as well as the sealed box, he left the study to see Remus and Sirius were extinguishing flames in the living room. Lily was unconscious, with a burned mark across her cheek. Their children were trying to wake her up.

"DIE SQUIB!" A dark laugh was heard from outside. "FOR THE DARK LORD!" As another fireball struck the cottage.

"Sirius, Remus, get my family out of here!" he called to his two friends, tossing the sealed box to Sirius.

Both men seemed reluctant to leave him, but they agreed as Sirius grabbed both Eve and Kat's hands while Remus got Jay and Harry's, apparating out of the burning cottage. Five second later, a family house elf, on James's orders, took Lily away to safety.

With the fight against Voldemort, James never had any jewels on hand. But now, he was going to show these bastards why you never piss off the head of house Potter!

With wand in one hand and jewels in the other, James Potter charged like a roaring Gryffindor out of the burning cottage, to see some wizards dressed in their Death Earth robes. Each one of them laughing and cheering, in hopes that they killed his family.

By time these men would notice the enraged father, James Potter had unleashed the Potter family magic upon them in full force.

* * *

><p><em>After that attack, the family had moved into the safety of the Potter Manor. No one could get passed the wards without permission, even if they were disguised as a tiny creature.<em>

_Also James Potter to up the Lordship of House Potter, to gain the extra protection that came behind the title of an Ancient and Most Nobel house._

_But whispers to be heard, mocking the Potter for even having a squib present in their home and that they must have lied to them. That Jayden must be the real Boy-Who-Live, despite what they were told. Also claiming that the memory the 'mudblood' of a wife had shown them must be fake and was made to cover the truth._

_Soon it came an outcry, the Ministry had ruled that it was in fact Jayden who stopped You-Know-Who that night, with no proof, to the public's joy._

_This had caused the danger to one Harry Sirius Potter to rise, as stated, the wizarding world despised squibs._

_This leads us to this point of the story, a few weeks before the first day of April on Saturday 21 March, 1987. Wanting their son to have a normal life, without the fear of certain people in the wizarding world coming after him._

_A plan was formed._

* * *

><p>As it struck half-past eight in the morning on the United Kingdom and Ireland. A flash-fire from a certain Headmaster's phoenix brought two adults and child in the back lanes of the Urban District in Uminari City.<p>

It was already late afternoon, as the time was around half-past five. Mainly due to the time zone difference between Britain and Japan.

Lily and James Potter, holding Harry's hand, headed in the direction of a nearby elementary school that Lily remembered seeing when Dumbledore had sent her to Japan for order businesses. Business that contain hope to gain help for the war.

The three would then head and meet up with Dumbledore near nine at the apartment area in the district, to start the final part of the plan.

They soon arrived at the school. _Seishou Elementary School_, as it read on the gate.

Actually, it was more than '_remembered seeing_' as they were led into the Headmaster's office by the lady at the front desk.

The two made note to thank Sirius when they got back home, since the old dog had actually had a moment when he was smarter than Lily, only a moment. He had arrived at the manor a month ago with a Language Pack.

It was because of these items that people of the wizarding world could speak any langue fluent with no practise.

The purpose of the Language Pack is self-explanatory. It took two weeks to work and then you would gain perfect skill of the language you have chosen, skill that will remain with you for the rest of their lives.

Entering the office, Lily smiled at the person that was seated behind the desk. "It's great to see you again, Michal." She greeted her old friend from Hogwarts.

Michal Lang, a Ravenclaw that was at Hogwarts the same time as the two adults before him, he was also a study partner of Lily's when it came to Runes. The man smiled at the two as he rose from his desk. "Lily, it has been a while." He greeted back, before looking at James. "Lord Potter, a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," James replied.

"Is this young Harry?" he asked as Lily nodded her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Harry bowed his head. "It's nice to meet you."

He signalled for them to take a seat in the chairs before the desk while he sat back in his own chair facing the two and their son.

The following hour had consisted of the two explaining what was happening, how they wanted to protect their son, along with Lily calling in the old favour that Michal had owed her. The favour was for her son to enrol into this school.

They understood it was later into the year, but…

However, they were cut off by Principal Lang, who handed them the Japanese academic calendar for 1987.

_**First Trimester =**_ April 6 – July 24

_Summer Vacation_ July 25 – August 31

_**Second Trimester =**_ September 1 – December 24

_Winter Vacation_ December 25, 1988 – January 10, 1989

_**Third Trimester =**_ January 11 – March 25

_Spring Vacation_ March 26 – April 3

The first semester, sorry, trimester would be starting after next week.

The headmaster had no problem with enrolling Harry in his school, placing the boy in a First Grade class.

With the paperwork sorted out, signing Harry up under the name of Harrison Evans for protection, and items brought, they had left the school.

The three had to waste a few hours before they met at the location, Urban District Apartments. That time was used collecting Harry's uniform, books, and stationary he would require for his new school year. Plus food and drink.

The time soon came as the night was in bloom and they entered the apartments and looked around, the lobby was completely empty. That is except the headmaster, who was waiting for them.

Following with what they had planned, Sirius, in his Grim-form, had somehow already snuck into the Japanese Ministry of Magic and acting out as their distraction. Causing total chaos, as many were chasing the dog using very lethal spells.

Because of this, no one was paying attention to the magic detector that was trying to inform someone that magic was happening, in a non-magical area. But that was stopped when said grim knocked it over and shattered it.

No one would know.

Plus a future law would be set up that, unless a grim is collared and chipped, they are to put it down instantly.

Albus, standing in the lobby. He had at that time started on the spell that by time the sun rises tomorrow morning, everyone in the apartments will believe that young Harry had lived here nearly his entire life.

All of it was to match the backstory created by Lily.

In their minds, they would believe that Harry parents, James and Lily Evans, were high up business people in this mundane world.

The kind of parents that would leave their children at home with a caretaker.

Though he also added that they were the kind that would try and visit him at the end of each month. If they couldn't because of '_work-related_' issues, they would send gifts to make up for not being there all the time.

It was also added that he had siblings. But put a special charm on Harry, that when this was mentioned, no one would question why they were still with his parents while the boy was here alone.

Finally, he added that they had set up a personal account with the apartment manager, which would have paid for each month without having to worry Harry about it.

With that all in mind, he continued on with the wide-area spell.

Meanwhile, Lily was slightly annoyed as James had never seen an elevator before, so the man was confused on how it moved them from one floor to the other without magic. The elevator itself had taken them from the ground floor up to the fifth floor.

The fifth floor was the top floor in the left side of the apartment buildings.

Walking right down to the end of the hallway, they stopped before a door that had a nameplate to the side.

_**#201**__ – Evans Residence_.

"It's been a long time since I've stepped foot here." The boy's mother commented to herself, "Pay close attention." She told Harry as she typed in the coded on the security lock, _***-*-*-*-*-***_, before unlocking the door with the key that allowed them to enter.

Removing her shoes, James and his son watched as Lily placed them on a shoe rack, causing the two to follow her example.

Looking around, the apartment was a basic one and still furnished, the items were under a stasis charm so nothing would cover in dust or decay.

It had a small square entrance where the door was, where they were standing. This was an area where shoes would be placed on the rack, while coats are hung onto a hook, and so on. Stepping forward, you would enter the main rectangle shape of the apartment.

If one was to turn to their right, around the corner, was the section that had the kitchen area. This had the basic cooking equipment present, from cookers, skins, and appliances, as well as some extra items that had been brought. There was also a countertop to prepare food on.

The area was push back so it was in line with the small square entrance, hence why the hallway outside was a straight line, leaving the whole rectangle area of the apartment free for other items.

Also pushed back like this was the bathroom, which was around the corner, from the small square entrance to their left.

The bathroom was split into three parts.

Upon entering the bathroom, the main part was the sink, mirror, and the cupboards that held towels and cleaning items such as shampoo. This was the centre, on either side of that were the toilet and the bathtub/shower.

Both had shoji screens doors that could be closed for privacy, you would know if someone was in either area because the light would be turned on.

Looking at the left side corner of the apartment, it had giant windows that were set up like a right-angle as it the window expanded around the corner. It had curtains attached that could be closed.

It should also be noted that this was a maisonette-type apartment, as along the wall on the left side, there was a set of steps which led up to the second floor. At the top of the stairs, it was a basic square area which was like a balcony that overlooked the first floor.

That was Lily's old bedroom-like area was.

This was because it had a bed, as well as a bedroom drawers for clothes, a desk with draws that held stationary, and a bookshelf for books. The upstairs area was directly above the bathroom.

"It's been a while." Lily chuckled to herself, this place had brought back so many memories. Before sighing and looking at her son, as she showed him the more important areas.

Even though she had already placed certain skills into his mind, cooking and cleaning up behind him, so he would be able to look after himself. Especially at times when his caretaker wasn't around.

While she did that, the boy's father was making sure that the pantry and fridge were full of food and drinks.

James had also set two items down, one being a book on the Potter Family Magic, the Magic of Jewel Manipulation.

The reason he put the book here is because in his mind who knows, one day Harry may be able to cast magic, so this way he would at least have the knowledge.

He also laid down a case the held a mixture of jewels from the Potter family mines.

He made sure to put a spell over the book. This would one stop others from reading the book, as family magic is family magic, and two, making sure that the book never left the apartment.

With that done, Lord Potter headed on up the stairs, where Harry was changed into his pyjamas, with Lily tucking him into the bed.

The boy's parents stayed by his side, as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Remus, the chosen caretaker, would be by in the morning to watch over him. Plus they did slightly trick the werewolf as they were giving him some pay for doing this.

Hearing their son breathing lightly as he slept, his parents put the rest of the items away or in certain places.

Such as his clothes in the bedroom drawers, children books on the bookshelf, some toys on the desk.

Plus Harry's new uniform laid lay on the desk, along with a regulation hard-sided leather backpack, a school scarf and insignia, and various supplies need for the school.

Looking back at her son, with tears in her eyes that she was being separated from one of her babies, she kissed the top of his forehead.

"Sleep tight my son. We will see you at the end of April." She gently whispered, brushing back his raven black hair. "Lets us hope that we will all be together again, one day."

With those final words, they would keep their promise in the following two years, even bring his siblings along to see him at times.

Though none would have ever suspected or imagined that as he started his third grade in April, a set of magical events would occur. Bring him into a world of magic not at all like witchcraft and wizardry, a kind of magic that seemed, familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>

Just to clear up. Jayden isn't the Boy-Who-Lived, nor did Dumbledore or the Potter's say he was. It was the Ministry who said so, since they would never let a '_squib_' hold the title of their saviour. No, Jayden will not become cocky or bashful towards others, as he hates the title.

There is also no hate between Harry and the rest of his family, as I have tried to show in this chapter, they are supportive of him. Despite not being able to cast magic.

_**Next Chapter:**_ Into his Third Grade, Harry's life takes an interesting twist when he stumbles upon a blue jewel.

Please review with your thoughts, tell me what you think.


	2. One Tiny Jewel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

Hey there fellow readers. With the first chapter – _**Reviews:**_ 15, _**Favourites:**_ 44, and _**Follows:**_ 54. Thank you all so very much with your support, I'm glad that you enjoy it.

For the pairings, I'll mention this more down in the A/N at the end of the story. Also, there is a sneak preview of Harry's device on my profile page.

Just to let you know, this chapter like a second prologue as it will be introducing some of the Nanoha cast. Also this story will have themes and elements from both the series and movie, e.g. jewel seed collection style from series, but barrier jackets and devices from movie.

I hope you enjoy chapter two.

Key:

"Talking" – _'Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ –_ [Device Talking]_

* * *

><p>The warm and illuminating sun had risen on this morning over Uminari City. Many people within the city were already awake and opening up shop for a new day, while others were just waking up to this new morning.<p>

It was the latter for one who lived in the Urban District Apartments of the city.

The young lad had been awakened from the annoying beeping sound of his alarm clock. A clock that was placed and set upon his desk, which in turn was a small distance from his futon.

There was a near silent growl of annoyance from under the covers, since he would have to get up if he wished to stop the beeping of the alarm.

He ignored it for a few minutes, but soon the beeping was finally getting on his nerves. Causing him to throw the covers off his back, climbing off his futon, walking over to the desk and shutting the alarm off.

The silence allowed him to sigh in relief as he rubbed his eyes to get the dirt out of them. Just like his father, Harry Potter wasn't a morning person, as he would rather get up at ten instead of six.

Sliding his glasses into place, giving him clear sight of everything, he looked at the paper calendar on the desk and removed yesterday's piece. He saw it now read '_Monday 10 April, 1989_'. They were already into the second week of the new school year.

Looking back at his bed he sighed in disappointment, he knew that the bus would be here in an hour, and he had to get ready for school. Also, knowing for a clear fact his caretaker would kill him if he missed the bus.

Picking up his school books and placing them into his bag, along with the homework and stationary, he zipped it up, and clipped the top in place.

Walking down the stairs, with uniform and bag in hand, he pulled open the curtains to allow the sun to shine on into the room. After a week of rain, it looked like the sun was now shining bright, signalling for a beautiful day.

However, the boy was too sleepy to even care as he made his way into the bathroom, after placing his bag on the table. Running the shower to clean off and wash away the remainder of the drowsiness. While doing so, his thoughts had drifted to that of his family.

A lot had changed in the last two years for his family while he was placed here for his safety.

They made sure to keep good contact with him, visiting at the end of every month, on a weekend, to see him. Bring his brother and sisters along with them, which would usually end in a fun day for the family.

They did have a bit of a problem with the Japanese ministry when one of their parole officers discovered that a British-Wizarding boy was living alone, in less than a week of living here. Though the mess was quickly clean up before it became a problem.

Harry's parents were brought before the Japanese Minister of Magic. He didn't know what was said between them but when Dumbledore was called in, the situation was cleared with Harry's name marked down on their books as, Harrison Evans, under guardianship of his caretaker.

When they boy asked what happened, they just smiled and said this minister was a kind person.

He later found out what happened a year later. Dumbledore had supported the Japanese representative at the International Confederation of Wizards, ICW, and are now in the mists of building their first ever ICW approved magical school.

While Japan has multiple magical school, an ICW approved magical school means they can officially and legally accepted wizard and witches from other parts of the world. Or should one of the ICW approved schools be shut down for repairs, then that school would have some students sent to it from the closed one.

But that was one problem in Japan, which was solved without worry. However, back in the United Kingdom…

Firstly, the wizarding world back in that country seemed to have been rejoicing when he disappeared from sight, as Jayden was officially named the '_Boy-Who-Lived_' and the conqueror of '_You-Know-Who_'.

From what his twin brother told him, the last time they visited, he hated the bloody title.

This is because any and every time he sets foot into Diagon Alley, he is swarmed by wizards and witches who want to meet him. Many of the older families, disturbingly, pushing their daughters towards the boy in hopes for future unions.

After all, he wasn't only the '_Boy-Who-Lived_' now, but he was also the eldest and there for a future heir to the Ancient and Most Nobel House of Potter.

But it wasn't just Jayden getting the contracts, Evelyn and Katherine was also getting them as well.

Hell. Lucius Malfoy, a man who claimed he had been acting under the Imperius Curse during the last war, had marched up to his father. He demands to form a marriage contract between Malfoy's only son, Draco, and Potter's eldest daughter, Evelyn.

A marriage contract that a few slipped in clauses that stated Evelyn would be Draco's property. That the Potter's would pay them a dowry of fifty thousand galleons. Finally, that Draco would become the next Lord Potter instead of Jayden.

Luckily James never signed anything, without having his account manager at Gringotts go through the contracts. The only reason he would even look at it was because the current minister, Millicent Bagnold, was pushing for it to be signed.

Let's just say, by the end of '_that_' meeting once those hidden clauses were revealed, Lord Malfoy decided against the contract and now refuses to be anywhere near Lord Potter or his family.

Though what make it even worse for Jayden, was the fact those '_fans_' where buying the illegally made Jayden Potter books. Books that held stories of him doing completely ridiculous frets, such as single-handedly riding a dragon while waving a sword when he was six.

James tried to get the books stopped, but the Wizengamot voted for the books to continue. As Minister Bagnold stated under the lines that '_the wizard should know the frets done by the true Boy-Who-Lived_', despite the fact they were lies.

Lies that will cause the boy problems in the future.

Also, it seems Rita Seeker had taken to stalking them whenever they were in public, commenting every step made in the Daily Prophet. Even some hurtful comments about Lily and her daughters, written in a way that it couldn't be held in court as written insults.

The only privacy for the family was behind the wards at Potter Manor, at Black Manor, or when they came to visit Harry.

Harry would remember times that he would hear his dad mutter that he may just let Jayden, Evelyn, and Katherine came here and enrol them in the elementary school Harry was in, kindergarten for Kat.

This was mainly due to the stress the British Wizarding world was causing.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Harry smiled as he was clean and changed into his uniform. After cleaning up behind himself, Harry moved on out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

He still had half an hour before he needed to go and catch the bus.

As he placed a bowl of cereal on the table, with an apple and some orange juice, there was a knock at the front door. Wondering who could be here this early, he walked on over and opened the door slight, Harry smiled at who was standing there.

Remus Lupin, his caretaker and godfather.

A lot had changed for this old werewolf, once he moved out here to Japan.

At one stage in his life the premature lines on his face, as well as his graying hair. These were the results of the great deal of stress his body underwent with each full moon and the discrimination from wizards in the British Ministry.

Also, because of his inability to find a decently-paid job due to his status as a werewolf, his clothing was consistently shabby and patched, making him look like an unfortunate beggar.

But that all changed when he was asked to come out here, becoming the caretaker for his godson, while Harry was in Japan.

The first thing that changed was the fact that the Japanese Ministry was one of five countries that didn't discriminate against werewolves. Instead, they had several special locations around the country for them to transform on the night of the full moon, without worry of harming others.

The second change came in payment. Since James and Lily knew that Remus wouldn't accept money for his time of looking after Harry, they took a different approach.

They had purchased an antique bookshop that had a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor that overlooked the first, with his own personal living quarters in the back of the shop. Since Remus loved books, a job as an antique book seller sounded like a perfect match.

The Potter's owned it, hired Remus as the manager for the shop with pay set into a personal account, as well as letting him have the personal living quarters in the back. Remus loved it, plus Harry would help out from time to time.

The books sold in the shop ranged from the up-to-date range of books, light novels, and manga. But at the same time, it also sold old fashioned books that you wouldn't find in a normal bookshop nowadays. Plus the shop could import books from another country.

Anyway, with the helpful ministry, a place to live, and a job he loved with a decent wage, from which he could get some nice clothes and food. The man's appearance begun to change to a more cheerful one.

"Morning, Uncle Remus." The boy greeted as the man removed his shoes and placed them on the shoe-rack.

"Good morning, cub." The man greeted back as he took a seat at the table, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and taking a bite out of it.

This was a normal routine that happened once a week, sometimes more. Since the man couldn't come and check up on Harry on the weekend due to work, he would come before the boy had to head on off to school.

Though on this day, the boy noticed a certain look in the man's eye.

"Has something happened, Uncle Remus?" Harry asked concerned, as his caretaker would usually come and inform him when something big happens in the British Wizarding World.

"Yes, it seems the British Wizengamot had a piece of legislation brought before it. One that would order the arrest of any and all British-born squibs." The man replied, which in turn caused the shocked boy to drop his spoon onto the table.

He blinked slowed and asked, not believing his ears. "W-what?"

"It's as you heard it cub," Remus replied, sighing. "It was led by Dolores Umbridge, who is the head of the Improper Use of Magic Office, and Lucius Malfoy." The old werewolf explained, "Lucius was understandable, he wanted revenge after being humiliated over the whole marriage contract issue. But Dolores, she's a mystery one right now…"

"What about the legislation?" the boy asked, in a bare whisper.

Remus smiled, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder for support. "It failed." He said softly. "You're father and Sirius at the moment have far too many political allies, for something like that to be passed."

Looking to the clock to the side, Remus saw it was nearing seven.

"Anyway, you should be off now." He said, pointing out the time to the boy. Causing the lad to go and pick up his bag and make his way over to the door.

"You have a spare key, so please make sure you lock up and set the alarm." The boy told him, putting on his shoes and grabbing his key of the hook by the door.

Remus just waved him off. "Yes, I will do so." The older man replied. "Just get going, or you will be late." He added before calling out once last thing. "And please tell Miss Tsukimura that the book she ordered has arrived."

"Will do, see you later," Harry called leaving his apartment.

Closing the door behind him, the boy headed on down the elevator and greeted the receptionist, before heading on out of the entrance and onto the bus stop.

He found himself slowing slightly as he neared the stop, noticing a familiar face was already standing there waiting for the bus.

Said person seemed to be humming to herself as she was smiling. "Ohayo, Nanoha." He called and waved towards an auburn haired girl with blue eyes and wearing a female version of the elementary school uniform he was wearing.

The girl blinked and looked over in his direction, seeing it was him the girl smiled. "Ohayo, Harry." She greeted back.

This girl was Nanoha Takamachi, she was the second official friend that he had made out in this country. Her family owns a popular café known as Midori-ya, which was just down the road from his Uncle Lupin's bookshop.

It was that being the reason they had met.

Since they were in the same class in Grade One, she always came off as shy and distant from others. However, from when Harry would go to their café or Nanoha came to the bookshop when he was helping from time to time, a friendship between the two was form.

From it, after a while, she begun to open up and showed more of a cheerful and funny side. Though sometimes she also shows an airheaded side, in which he noted, as she would forget simple things from time to time.

It should also be noted that it was from seeing Nanoha's father, older brother, and sister train, that Harry had become interested in, as well as having taken up, sword wielding. Something that Remus agreed to, mainly to make sure that Harry stayed fit.

However, his two wooden katana-like training swords were under repairs at the current moment.

Though it was slightly amusing when Jayden found out about Harry taking sword lessons, he had convinced their dad to give him sword lessons. So while Harry learned this way, Jayden was learning to wield a rapier blade.

Their talk about the maths homework due this day was cut short as the school bus arrived. As they climbed onto the bus, greeting the driver, they moved on down the bus isles as a voice called out to them.

"Nanoha, Harry, over here."

As sitting at the back of the bus, was two girls their age. One had green eyes and dirty blonde hair with two sprigs sticking out on either side, while the other had blue eyes and darkish violet hair that had a white hairband in it.

They were Arisa Bunnings and Suzuka Tsukimura, two of their closest friends out of all the students in their third-grade class.

"Ohayo, Arisa, Suzuka." Nanoha happily greeted, taking a seat between the two girls.

Harry, on the other hand, took the free seat on Suzuka's left. "Ohayo Suzuka," he greeted, before looking at the girl on Nanoha's right. "Ohayo, Frankenstein Monster." He replied like nothing out of the normal, as he pulled out a book from his bag.

Said girl's eye twitched at the greeting, admitting an aura that made Nanoha wish she took the seat on Suzuka's left. "Do I look like Frankenstein Monster?" her voice carrying a certain tone.

The boy looked up from his book and smiled. "You're right, you don't." He said, nodding his head. "You remembered to put makeup on to cover it today, good job." Harry stated, before turning back to his book. Ignoring the fact that Nanoha was trying to stop Arisa from climbing over her and Suzuka to strangle him.

The violet haired girl just sighed, pulling out a notebook. She flipped to a certain page, making a point under Harry's name. '_Seems that Harry finally tied the score._' She thought, putting it away.

Looking between the two, Suzuka knew Harry and Arisa both held a certain temper that causes them to become competitive against one another in anything, bar sports.

Sports were Suzuka's one domain that would even cause these two to back down and admit defeat.

However, one reason for the competitive sides was the fact that Arisa held the spot as the top student for Grade One but came second in Grade Two, while it was vise versa for Harry. Another reason you could also add on was the fact that both their parents were successful business people.

However, they were still good friends outside of their school grades.

Though that doesn't usually stop the mocking comments they send at one another here and there, to try and set the other one off. But that was just for fun, nothing harmful is ever said.

Looking to her right, it seemed that Nanoha had calmed Arisa down as the girl was pouting with her arms crossed. To her right, Harry was just smiling as he read his book, clearly knowing that he had won this round.

Sighing lightly to herself, she smiled and shook her head. After two years you learn to get use to it, as she leaned closer to the boy to see what he was reading.

* * *

><p>Within the forest outskirts of the city, the area was peaceful and calm. The animals in the woods were calm in their own habitats, as the afternoon breeze was blowing around them. Just like any other normal day.<p>

Though on this day, that piece would be disrupted in the form of a blue jewel.

The jewel was disrupted when it dropped from the bird's nest it was in, landing onto a rock below. Causing it to activate into its first stage, releasing a herd of raw magical energy into the area. Energy that lashed out destroying the wildlife, as well as killing the animals.

The following stage, when the jewel seed is by itself, is to use the released energy and form it together. Within minutes, a temporary body would be created for the jewel.

However, there would be a second disturbance in the forest that day. This one would be helpful to the wildlife.

A boy that was no older than nine had arrived on the scene, looking around at the destruction caused before looking at the jewel.

"I see have time." He stated, as in this stage the jewel was in a defenceless form. Reaching into a small patch on the right side of his waist, the boy pulled out a small ruby sphere.

A gunk-like form was starting to form around the jewel as the boy held the ruby in front of him. Pointing it in the direction of the jewel.

A green circular seal formed in place.

"_**Ancient Resonance, turn into light!"**_

The boy began to chant. A green magical circular seal had formed in front of his outstretched hand, the markings on the seal were spinning either clockwise or anticlockwise.

"_**Put those that are unforgiven inside the ring of sealing!"**_

Having formed part of the body, the jewel lashed out two of its gunk-like arms like whips. Both clashing against the seal the boy had created. Though the seal was more than strong enough to stop the attack in place.

On the jewel, a serial number appeared.

"_**Jewel Seed Serial 13, Seal!"**_

_[Sealing.]_ A computerized voice spoke from the small sphere, as the seal spun faster. It used the two outlasted whip-like arms as wires, sending the sealing spell down them and striking the jewel.

The boy had to keep his concentration and focus hard, allowing the sealing to take control.

Slowly, the gunk dropped from the jewel as the raw magical energy was sealed back into it. The sealing continued to the pointed that the jewel just hovered there in the air, no long active and safe to touch without backlash.

Sighing in relief, the boy walked over to the jewel and held the small sphere out. The jewel was absorbed within it.

_[Receipt: No. XIII]_ The jewel replied, recording the now sealed jewel.

"Thank you, Raising Heart." The boy softly said, as he placed it back into the pouch. Looking up at the sky, he couldn't help but mutter. "One down, twenty more to go."

* * *

><p>School was an uneventful, as they handed the required homework in, and passed on like any other day.<p>

Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa were his friends. But at school and being a boy, Harry couldn't always hang out with the girls frequently as he would be outside playing sports with the other boys in his class during recess.

Though it didn't mean, he wouldn't sit with them for lunch.

Anyway, just like that the school day had come to an end. Usually, he would catch the school bus on back to the bus stop by the apartment building, but there were days where he would walk home. Those days were when the others weren't busy, or he had to do some grocery shopping.

It was the former today, as the group was walking off in the direction of Harry's godfather's bookshop.

Harry was heading that way since he wanted to see if his Uncle Lupin needed help with anything. Suzuka was following him, because the boy had informed her at lunch that her ordered book had arrived.

Nanoha was heading this direction because her family's café was just down the way from it. As for Arisa…well seeing as her three friends were heading that way, she didn't wish to be left out or behind, and was simply following along.

The only male in the group of four was at the front of the group, once again with his nose in a book. Suzuka and Nanoha was just behind him, as they were talking to one another. Finally, Arisa was bringing up the back with her arms behind her head, bored.

Looking to the front of the group, Arisa moved passed the two girls so she was walking alongside Harry. "Why are you reading the book, again, for?" the curious girl asked.

While it was known that Harry loved to read books, the one present in his hands at the moment was not only English, but it was also a very old fashioned kind of book. In the book it talked about all different kinds of jewels, as well as some minor diagrams that confused her.

What the girls didn't know, was this was a book on the Potter family magic.

Yes before you question, the main one was still back in his apartment, after all that one was charmed to never leave the place. This one was a simple minor book on it, which in turn could be seen as a book about jewels.

"It's to do with my parents business." The boy replied, as it was agreed upon that the family '_business_' was to do with jewels.

Taking the book off the boy, she flipped though some of the pages.

Of course, the book was charmed. Should anyone, other than a Potter try and read it, they would see information of how a jewel is cut and formed with jewellery.

"Pretty." Nanoha said, as Arisa had landed on one of the pages.

However, it was charmed in a way that Harry didn't know what they were seeing. So as long as the three never questioned or asked about what they see, he was safe.

It wasn't that long before they were stopping outside the Midori-ya.

They were greeted by Nanoha's mother, Momoko Takamachi, who was cleaning the outside tables at point. From the small talk, it seemed that service was going slow for them today.

It was also here that the group of four had split into two groups of two. Nanoha and Arisa heading on into the café, the former to help out while the latter to get something to eat, while Harry and Suzuka were going to walk on down to the bookshop.

Waving bye, the two walked on down the path in peace.

Out of the three girls, the violet haired one was the one that Harry got along the best with. While Nanoha was his longest friend and he had an amusing rivalry with Arisa. He got along best with Suzuka, mainly due to the fact that they both enjoy the silence, as well as love to read stories from books.

Just a few minutes down from the café, the two were standing outside the front of an old antique bookshop that had been fixed up within the last two years.

Pushing the door open, a small bell on top of the door rung. Doing so caused a cheerful voice to greet them.

"_Welcome to Lupin's Books and Tomes, how may we be of service~_"

The boy chuckled as he shook his head. "Trying to play the employee again, Hayate?" Harry asked, looking over at the counter to see a girl their age, seated in a wheelchair. "Or are you hoping that my godfather will give you discounts on your favourite books for helping?"

The girl's cheeks pouted out, as she brushed back her brunette hair back.

"Why must you always be mean, Harry." She replied, pushing her wheelchair from behind the counter.

For those who are wondering, this girl is Hayate Yagami.

She's a frequent visitor at the shop, to the point that Remus is considering hiring her due to all the help she does during the weekday when Harry's at school. This being due to the fact that Hayate is home-schooled, because no school in the town has wheelchair access.

She was also Harry's very first friend in this country. Something that she had always been grateful about, since she didn't go to school she didn't really know any kids her own age.

They met when she stumbled across the shop one day.

Due to loving her books, mainly manga and costume designs, she would come back every now and again. It was Remus who introduced the two, they have been friends since as they help out around the shop.

"Is Uncle Remus in his office?" Harry asked. When she nodded her head, he headed on behind the counter, leaving Suzuka to talk to her.

The boy was the one to introduce the two girls sometime last year. Harry had also introduced her to Nanoha or Arisa when they started Cram School, since that building did have wheelchair access. Though out of the three, like himself, Hayate got alone better with Suzuka because of their love with books.

The backroom door opened, before Harry could open it, as Remus walked out with some books in arm. Seeing the two with Hayate, he smiled. "Good day at school, Harry?" he asked, placing the books onto the counter.

"Yes," he replied.

Remus turned his head towards the violet haired girl. "Nice to see you again, Miss. Tsukimura." The old werewolf greeted as he reached under the desk and pulled out a packaged book. "You are here to collect this, correct?"

The girl smiled and nodded, signing the form as she had already paid for the book. "Thank you." She replied, holding it in her arms.

"You're welcome." The man replied a smile on his face. "If you are in need of any other books, please let me know and I will see if I can find them."

What Suzuka was going to say next was cut off by the beeping of her phone, pulling her phone out, she checked the received message. "Ah, I've got to go." She told them putting her phone away. "Thank you again, Mr. Lupin." She said before looking at the other two. "Bye, Hayate. I'll see you in school tomorrow, Harry."

Waving bye, she left the shop. Leaving the three behind, in an empty shop.

Looking around, Harry couldn't help but comment. "Slow day?"

He was met with two nods of agreement and the joined reply of. "Slow day."

Over the next few hours, they went on with storing the books and manning the counter, like normal. This, in itself, turned into a small hustle, as Harry and Hayate had gotten into another stacking contest, one again. The girl taking the first floor, while the boy got the second.

The old werewolf just shook his head with a smile on his face, sitting behind the counter, as he allowed the two kids to tire themselves out with everything they were doing.

As it reached five o'clock that afternoon, Remus decided to close up shop an hour early. After all, the streets looked to be empty and he doubt that they would get any customers now.

"Make sure you reach the apartments before dark, Harry." Remus told the boy, as the man was tasked to make sure that Hayate reached her home safety, again.

Ever since they found out the girl had lost her parents and was living alone, Remus took it upon himself to looking out for her as a guardian-like figure. Which is why Harry believes, this is one of the main reasons that Hayate always came back here.

She always seems to have the shine of joy in her eyes, whenever they were around. Harry would always remember when he let out a small joke saying that Remus should adopt her, then they could be a family.

The girl became embarrassed and played with her fingers, though she never said no to the idea.

Waving bye, Harry walked on the trail back to the apartments. He was glad that there was no homework tonight as he stretched his arms out. Two years since he was brought out here to live, in those two years he has enjoyed himself.

Though…

Stopping in his path, he looked out over the ocean and sighed. He did love it here, good friends, having fun with learning…but, it wasn't the same without his family.

Yes, they would come and visit every now and again. But then watching the leave at the end of the day, while he was left alone in the apartment…it just…felt out of place…

Looking up towards the sky, the boy wishes and hopes every day that his core would fix itself, that he would be able to do magic again. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous of his siblings. Not only could they use magic, but they also had the love of their parents twenty-four seven.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he turned to leave when his eye caught something down on the sand. It sparkled blue in the setting sunlight, making his way down a set of steps, he moved over and picked the item up.

Harry was surprised to see it was a sapphire jewel, having grown up with jewels due to the family magic, he could tell that it was authentic.

The way it was shaped would remind you of one of those jewels you would see in a jewel shop and cost quite a bit.

Looking up and down the stretch of beach, he could see no one in sight.

Biting his lip, he soon decided that he would look after it for now, though should he hear any word of someone looking for it, then the boy would return it to its rightful owner.

However, unknown to the boy, from the years of where the magic had leaked from his core had merged into his body's nerviest system. When Harry touched the jewel with his bare hand, the raw magic was calmed from the soothing magic in the boy's palm. As the mood the boy was in, in this current moment was a calming one.

Looking out over the ocean again, the boy took note that it was starting to get dark. Looking at the blue jewel in his hand, he shook his head as he would worry about it later. It was getting late out and he still had school tomorrow, after all. The boy would place the found jewel in a glass case on the tea table in front of the sofa. There the jewel will remain for a small while.

* * *

><p><em>A hallowed wind blew through the forest, within that wind a faint growl could be heard as the pace and pressure of the wind increased.<em>

_Heavy breathing could also be heard as one ran through the trail path. His right hand clenching his left arm as it was cut and bleeding, his sight was becoming blurred as the blood from the small cut on his forehead dripped down into his right eye._

_The faint growls could be heard not that far behind him as the creature was giving chase._

_He soon reached a clearing, near the edge of the lake. A lake that had a dock setup with paddle and row boats stationed, looking behind him, everything fell silent._

_No growl, no wind._

_The only thing he could hear was the heavy breathing he, himself, was making as he tried to catch his breath._

_Gritting his teeth to try and ignore the pain, he focused on his surroundings._

_From it, the wind started to pick up again as the creature drew near. Focusing, he locked into the magic being released from it._

_His eyes snapped open, as he dived to the left as said creature had charged him. The boy avoided the attack, as the giant round gunk monster smashed into the docks and boats, destroying them._

_Pushing himself to his feet, the boy reached into a small patch on the right side of his waist. From it, he pulled out a small ruby sphere._

_The creature had wasted no time as it attacked again._

_Holding the ruby in front of him, a green circular seal formed in place._

"_**Ancient Resonance, turn into light!"**__ he began to chant. __**"Put those that are unforgiven inside the ring of sealing!"**__ The creature growled as it smacked head-on into the seal. __**"Jewel Seed, Seal!"**_

_A powerful glow erupted from the seal, as the creature was ensnared._

_However, unlike the previous Jewel Seed this one was able to form a body of-sorts, not fully complete one, but a body never the less. That, combined with the blood loss, the seal had found the force against it being fought._

_It soon reached the point the seal self-detonated._

_The creature was blown back, its body torn to pieces, causing it to pull a retreat for now. But it would be back, back to finish what it started._

_The boy, on the other hand, was blown back into the forest as his back slamming against a tree, as the pain and blood loss finally caught up with him. He dropped to his knees as he watched the creature vanished from sight._

"_I let it get away…" he muttered weakly, trying to push himself up. "I must go after it…"_

_But he collapsed to the ground. "Someone…here my voice…" he muttered weakly, unable to move. "Lend me your powers!" His body begun to glow green as the safety measure of his kind took hold. "Magical…powers…"_

_As the light cleared, a ferret was left behind. Around its neck, a ruby sphere hung._

Her eyes opening, the blue eyed girl looked to see that the morning sun had risen.

She was slightly surprised that she had woken before her phone alarm. Sitting up in her bed, she couldn't help but blink at the dream she just had. A part of her wondering who that boy was, as well as what that creature was as well.

However, any thoughts she had was cleared from her mind as not only did her phone alarm go off, but a knock on her bedroom door.

"Nanoha, can you come and help with breakfast, please." The girl's mother asked on the other side of the door.

Rubbing her eyes, the girl replied. "Hai, I'll just get cleaned up." Climbing out of her bed, grabbing her uniform and heading to the bathroom to get ready for a new day. The dream, while not forgotten, was at the back of her thoughts at this current moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End.<strong>

Everyone has now been introduced, the Jewel Seeds have been released. The Jewel Seed arc, has now begun.

Okay now with the pairings, which will not happen until their teens, I am clearly going to say Harry x _[Lyrical Nanoha female, his age]_. As for who, I am not sure yet.

Hayate isn't an option, as she's going to be more of the older/little sister with Harry. Leaving Nanoha, Fate, Suzuka, and Arisa…plus I want to do a pairing that hasn't been done before, let me know your thoughts on who and why.

_**Next Chapter:**_ A surprise encounter with the group of friends as they find a small injured ferret. But more surprising revelations are caused, as the creature is back to finish what it started. Followed by the activation of a second Jewel.

Please tell me what you think. I would like to know.


	3. The Jewel Seed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

Hey fellow readers, firstly thank you for everyone who has reviewed. Secondly, thank you all for your opinions on the pairing. Of course I'm saying this now, there is going to be no true pairings until they have at least become teenagers.

Finally, with this starting chapter, the Jewel Seed Arc now officially begins. Now without further ado or delay, I hope you all enjoy chapter three.

Key:

"Talking" – _'Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Potter Manor, England<strong>_

In front of them, on the desk, were jewels of a variety, from rubies to emeralds, sapphires to topazes, even amethyst to pure crystal. Also in front of them was a parchment, one that had a seal carving marked upon it in the blood of the lord.

The Potter heir, Jayden, had picked up one of the jewels and placed it on the centre of the seal on the parchment, steadying his breath. He placed his hands over the jewel.

Focusing his magic, an aqua aura emitted around the jewel.

With this, the structure and form of the jewel before him had begun to change shape and form, his father keeping an eye on it the entire way. As the jewel expanded outwards, it became slightly harder.

He had to steady his breath repeatedly, focusing on his magic to make sure it stayed even, the jewel took form.

He continued until it was too much for him, causing him to break the connection. Thankfully, the jewel's form didn't break for the first time. A smile formed on Jayden's lips as he finally manipulated the jewel into another form…well good enough, anyway.

On the table, was a rough and bumpy formed jewel, looking at it, you could make out a few lion details.

Lord Potter clapped his hands, as his gave his son a proud smile. "Well done, Jayden."

The eight-year-old smiled at the praise from his father, as well as being slightly proud of himself as he scratched his cheek slightly. Yes, it wasn't the best looking, but it was the very first time he actually got it to this point without breaking.

"We will finish here today." The boy's father spoke as his son rose from his seat. "You have two hours of study with your sisters. Then the afternoon is yours." He added on.

"Thank you, father." Jayden replied, bowing his head as he turned to leave the room.

"Jay." The boy stopped and looked back at his father, who smiled at him. "I am very proud at the development you are making in your magical learning, you will become a strong Lord Potter in time."

The smiled and nodded his head, before leaving the room. As the door to the study closed, James Potter sighed. Looking at his desk, he gently touched the rough carving. His son's first accomplishment at family magic, he was proud.

But at the same time disappointed, not at Jayden, but more so at the fact he couldn't share this moment with both of his sons. Both of them standing before him and using their magic to create something amazing…

The lord of the family was brought from his thoughts as the study door opened, looking up from his seat, the man smiled seeing his wife standing there.

"I saw Jayden leave, I presume that the lesson had finished?" She asked, to which her husbanded nodded his head. Her eyes caught onto the item on the desk. "What is that?" she asked again.

James proudly pushed the small statue forward, allowing Lily to pick it up and observe. "This was created by your son." He told proudly.

He chuckled as he watched her eyes glisten slightly, hearing that Jayden had finally, partly, archived the first step of the Potter family magic. Though, as she looked at it, James had seen her eyes dimmed slightly, no doubt having the same though he did.

Rising from his seat, he walked around the table and held his wife in his arms, putting the statue back on the desk.

"I feel like a terrible mother…" she muttered, burying her head into his chest.

"Lily…" He tried to reassure her, but she just shook her head.

A few tears were leaked in her eyes as she looked at him. "Every time we visit him, it is one of the most magical days due to having us all together." She stated, hugging him tighter. "But then every time we leave him, it…it…it feels like I'm abandoning him…"

The man was silent as he gently rubbed his wife's back, knowing that there were no words he could say at the moment. However, the man did understand what she was feeling at this moment.

No child at a young age should be living alone. Yet because of the threat of the British wizarding world gave, they were forced to leave an eight-year-old boy, soon to be nine in July, alone in an apartment. But it wasn't just any boy, it was their son.

Every time they visit him, they couldn't help by feel the disappointment from Harry when they have to leave. Not at them for leaving him, but around the fact he was being left alone again.

Every day, every day James Potter prayed that his second born son's core would fix itself and that they could all live together once more, without fear or worry. However, until that day came there was nothing more he could do, but make sure that every time they visit Harry, the boy knows they still care deeply about him.

Holding his wife close, Lord Potter continued to reassure her, one day, they will be a family again. All of them together under one roof.

Meanwhile in the Potter family Library, the children of James and Lily Potter were sitting at the table with books around them, getting through their daily studies.

Jayden now being old enough to start learning about the key points for the Wizengamot. How to act and display one while in the hall among others, since he will be taking control of the Potter lordship when his father feels like his ready.

Evelyn, being a year younger, was learning the basics of spell matrix for wizardry and witchcraft, just like her brother had done the year before. The theory doesn't go into depths since the reader is still young, but explains it in a way, so they understood the basics.

Finally, Katherine, five years old, had Basic English and Math books in front of her. The books were helping her with learning the alphabet and sentence writing, as well as plus and minus, with times and multiple to follow.

Though she does ask for help from her older siblings at times.

Due to living in the wizarding world, they didn't attend elementary school since one doesn't exist.

Because of their mother being a Muggle-born, they would have entered the mundane educational system. But with Rita, somehow, following their every move once they leave the manor wards, it was far too dangerous.

The eldest two were slightly jealous of Harry and how he could go to school, meet and befriend new people in his class. However, due to the circumstances behind why, the feeling never passed the slight jealous area.

The youngest, however, was happily attempting to hum a melody her mummy would always sing when it was bedtime. Due to being the youngest, she didn't fully understand why Harry never lived with them. All she was told was that it was for his safety.

"Do you think Harry will come to my birthday on Saturday?"

The eldest two looked up from their own independent studies in the direction of the youngest. Kat was looking back at them with an innocent look on her face. Looking between one another, they didn't know how to reply.

"We don't know Kat. You have to go and ask mum and dad." Eve told her. Since the girl's birthday was on a weekend, they may bend the rules just this once and allow it.

The young girl nodded her head. She smiled brightly as she closed and picked up her books, running off to find her mummy and daddy and ask them if Harry would be there for her birthday. Once she had left the room, the eldest two sighed.

"Do you thing they would allow it?" Eve asked looking at Jay, they both knew that when it was one of their birthdays, they there was going to be a party. Within that party, members of Wizengamot and their families would be present.

Even though their father would never invite them in the first place, it was a wizarding custom to invite those in the Wizengamot if you were a member of it yourself. Though, when they do have the '_party_' they would hold it at the newly rebuilt cottage at Godric's Hallow.

Like hell their father would let them, certain members, set foot in this manor.

Biting the end of his quill in thought, there were two ways this could go. Their parents could say no and then it would go on like all the previous years. However, if their parents said yes, then Harry could be in slight danger around certain wizards and witches.

Taking a breath, Jayden looked at his sister and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." This was his answer, looking back down at his book once more. Though in truth, he would nothing more than for Harry to be there…but he was scared for his brother's safety.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday 11, April<strong>_

_**Seisho Elementary**_

"Just as I had you all research, there are many stores in this city." The teacher told them, as she pointed at the chalk diagram on the blackboard. "Actually seeing and hearing the behaviour and cleverness of all the people who work in such stores, must have been a very educational experience for you."

From his seat, to Nanoha's left with Suzuka behind him, he could see that mostly everyone was paying attention to what was being said. Well, almost everyone, as he noticed Arisa was busy drawing in her book.

"Just like this, there are various jobs in all sorts of places, so what kind of jobs would you like to hold when you grow up?" She asked the question, putting the chalk down as she faces the class. "It might be a good idea to start thinking about that now."

Following this lesson, the school bell rung signalling that it was lunchtime. Something that was usually held on the garden rooftop, alongside their classmates.

"The future, huh…" Nanoha wondered to herself as she ate her octopus shaped sausage. The four friends were sitting on one of the supplied benches, they sat in the order of Nanoha, Harry, Arisa, and Suzuka. "You three have already pretty much decided, or have a good idea of what you'll be, right?" She asked, looking at Arisa, Suzuka, and Harry.

"My father and mother are company managers in my family," Alisa replied while holding up her rice ball, taking a bit out of it. "So I have to study hard so I can properly succeed them in their positions. That's the plan at least."

"I really like machines and stuff, so…" Suzuka answered while chewing on some rice, from her lunchbox. "I've been considering it'd be nice to go into engineering specialty."

"As for me…" Harry thought about what he should tell them. "That's a hard choice, since Jayden will be taking over the family business. Due to being the eldest." He said, before adding on. "I'm technically the fall back should anything happen to him...I think..."

Knowing that due to not being able to use his magic would affect that choice, as he ate the teriyaki chicken that he cooked this morning. He continued to think.

"I could take over my uncle's bookshop, however…" He mused looking up to the sky. "That may already fall to another person." He chuckled, knowing Hayate would love to become the next owner of that bookshop. "I guess I could simply end up working at my parent's company."

Before Arisa or Suzuka could comment on certain bits of what he said, Nanoha had cut in saying. "I think it's great that you all know what you want to do in the future…" Though as she said that, she was also trying to think about what she wanted to be in the future.

Any of the three could easily notice that the girl, the oldest of the four, was deep in thought. "Will you be taking over your family's cafe Nanoha?" Arisa asked, trying to be helpful with ideas.

The girl nodded her head. "That's one version I could do in my future, but…" She stared down at the ground with a look of dissatisfaction on her face. "I think there's something else that I want to do, but I just don't know what exactly that thing is yet."

After taking a look at her troubled friend, Suzuka tried to reassure her. "You will definitely find something you want to do in the future Nanoha."

"But I don't have any special talents or traits."

"I'm sure there is something that only you can do, Nanoha," Harry reassured the girl with a smile on his face as Alisa and Suzuka nodded in agreement. Though his smile turned into a mischievous cat smile. "After all, the two of us are tied for math and science, plus, your grades in those two classes are still better than the Frankenstein Monster."

"What's that supposed to mean!" The annoyed voice of Arisa slowly asked, as she picked up a slice of lemon from her lunch box.

"Did I say anything to offend you Arisa?" Harry asked the blonde girl innocently, acting like he said nothing wrong.

"You're making fun of me, just because your grades are higher than me!"

"That's not it at all, Arisa." He replied before thinking to himself. _'It is simply a way to I know to divert and drop this whole conversation.'_ Though the amusement side did slip as his cat smile grew wider and wider.

Something that the girl instantly picked up on. "Liar!" She shouted, throwing a piece of lemon at Harry. But the boy leaned his head backwards, causing the piece of lemon to hit Nanoha's cheek. The boy laughed slightly as he placed his closed lunchbox on Nanoha's lap before started running away from Arisa. "Get back here Harry!" The blonde girl shouted out before starting to chase the grinning boy.

"You two, stop! Come on, both of you calm down right now!" Suzuka tried to stop the two, but her efforts proved to be futile, as she sighed. "Why aren't you more mature like normal?" she asked herself, watching the two run around the rooftop.

"Stop running away!"

"Only if you stop chasing me!"

"Nyahaha…" Nanoha could only laugh weakly as she watched them run around. She and Suzuka sighed before carrying on eating their lunches, knowing it was useless to try and stop them as they were right now.

Also, looking around at the others from their class, it did prove some amusing entertainment. Since everyone in their class or year group, knew of the rivalry that was held between the two.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakuradai Woodland Park, Uminari City<strong>_

"Hey, wasn't Suzuka really awesome during dodgeball today?" Arisa asked the other three present as they were walking were to their Cram School that the four attended every Tuesday.

The incident over lunch already forgotten, though it did result in the two having to handle clean up duty in their class for the rest of the week. Assigned for mainly disturbing the peace of students, who were eating the lunch. Though, said students, were laughing the entire time.

"Yeah, she was." Nanoha agreed and Harry nodded his head as well, as the praise was directed at Suzuka.

"Th-That's not true…" Suzuka denied the compliment humbly.

Suddenly, Arisa ran ahead of the group and stopped in front of the path that led through the forest. "Ah, it's this way!" She told them, pointing the path out. "This is the shortcut I told you about the other day, it'll take us passed the lake and straight to the school."

The three looked between one another and shrugged their shoulders as they followed the blonde haired girl down through the forest path. Soon enough, they arrived near the boat house at the lake's edge.

Only to come to a stop as there were police there.

Walking closer, they saw that the dock and boats had been heavily damaged by something or someone. One of the officers noticed the four kids, he held a hand out to stop them. "Sorry, it's not safe so you should stay out."

"Yes, sir." The four replied as the man looked back over at the damage.

Looking over the scene, Nanoha's eyes widen slightly as it suddenly looked familiar. '_This is…_'

But her thoughts were cut off as Arisa's voice at asked the officer. "Umm, what happened?"

"The park and the boats have all been wrecked. We're cleaning it up now." He said, pointing out the obvious that they could easily see. "This is a bit much for a prank. We had the police come in and take a look."

Looking around, she noticed that the area fitted her dream from the previous night, more and more.

"Please move on now." The officer instructed them, sending them on a marked path that would take them around the damage and not get in the way.

Walking on, the path was a bit rough but it was still fine. As they were walking along the marked out forest path, Harry had toned out Arisa and Suzuka slightly, walking alongside Nanoha, as he was thinking about what he should cook for dinner tonight.

He shook his head slightly, as he heard some kind of whistling sound in his head. Remembering his training, he rose his occlumency shields slightly and blocked it out. He was grateful that even squibs could learn occlumency.

But Harry did noticed that the girl behind him had suddenly stopped, looking around where they were standing.

"Is anything wrong Nanoha?" Harry asked her, drawing the attention of the two in front of them, who noticed that Nanoha and Harry had stopped.

"Ah, it's nothing," Nanoha reassured a little too quickly, as they started to walk again.

"Are you alright?" Suzuka asked as the girl nodded her head.

However, not only a few seconds later…

_[Help me!]_

"Nanoha?"

The girl had stopped once again, looking around slightly. Her friends had become aware that their friend stopped in her track as well and was beginning to get worried if there was something wrong.

"Did you hear something just now?" Nanoha asked them as she continued to look for the location of the mystery sound. "Something…kind of like a voice."

"Not really," Arisa replied.

"Same," Harry added on.

"I don't think I heard anything." Suzuka replied, a little worried.

This along had caused the four of them to look around in different directions, trying to see if there was anything there. But none could see anything.

_[Help me!]_

Hearing the direction that the voice was coming from, Nanoha started running into the forest. Surprising the other three who were with her, as they couldn't hear anything at all.

"Nanoha?"

"Nanoha?!"

"Hold up Nanoha!"

Alisa, Suzuka, or Harry didn't seem to know what was going on and started to chase after Nanoha. They followed her passed some trees, until they reached a small clearing in the forest, where the girl was knelt down.

"Nanoha, why did you run off like that?" Alisa asked worried.

Looking passed her, they saw a small creature. They could see that it was a ferret that appeared to be bruised up. The ferret appeared to have heard their footsteps as it raised its head to take a look at them, revealing a necklace with a red gem attached to it.

"An animal?" Suzuka asked before her eyes widen. "It's hurt badly."

Nanoha nodded her head. "Yeah…what should we do?"

"For now we have to take it to the hospital!"

"Not a hospital, a vet!" Suzuka corrected Alisa.

"Umm…is there a vet around here?" Nanoha asked while keeping her eyes on the ferret in her arms.

"Yeah, I know of a vet near here," Harry answered her, pulling some cloth out of his bag to wrap around the ferret to keep it warm. "Follow me." He told the girls, before leading the girls in the direction of the vet.

It would be on into the afternoon by time the vet had finished looking over and bandaging the young animal. She stood at the sink and cleaned her hands, leaving the four children at the table beside the animal.

"So, is it a ferret?" Alisa asked to clarify, while staring at the creature that was now bandaged. "I wonder if it's someone else's pet…"

"If it is a ferret, it's certainly a unique one as well as a strange breed." The doctor answered her as she walked over to where they were standing at, cleaning her hands with a towel. "It seems like some sort of jewel is on its collar."

"What do you make of it Harry?" Suzuka asked since he was good in this area.

Looking at the jewel, he took note of it. "From looks alone I can tell it's authentic, it's the kind of jewel that would cost someone quite a bit of yen." Harry replied as he reached down to touch the jewel, but stopped.

"It woke up!" The girls became excited as the ferret lifted its head and started looking around. It seemed to be taking in its environment and everyone there, but once the ferret spotted Nanoha, it stared at her intently.

"It's looking at you…" Suzuka muttered in a soft voice, not wanting to startle it.

"Nanoha, you are being stared at." Alisa urged Nanoha to pet the ferret.

"Ah, yeah…" Nanoha slowly extended her hand towards the creature and after sniffing her finger for a while, the ferret licked her finger.

After doing so, the ferret turned away from them and curled up. "I think it would be a good idea to let it rest, so why don't I watch over it for you four until tomorrow?" The doctor suggested.

"Yes! Please do!" The four kids all replied at the same time.

"So come by again tomorrow to see how it's doing, okay?"

"We will."

Feeling a buzz from his pocket, Harry pulled his phone out and saw the time. "Oh no, it's almost time for Cram School to start." The boy informed them as they picked their bags up in a rush.

"Then, Doctor, excuse us." The replied, bowing their heads slightly as they left the building. "We'll be back tomorrow." They called as the doctor waved at them, the four of them ran to avoid being tardy.

* * *

><p>Just like that, Cram School came as they met up with Hayate, who saved them some seats, and went on with the day's class that was based on math lessons.<p>

It was near dark out as Harry was walking on towards his apartment. Though he did stop at the store, he was dropped off by to collect some needed groceries, which will last him until his main shopping trip on the weekend.

It didn't take him long to collect the required items.

On his way to his place, he received a text from Nanoha saying that her family allowed her to keep the ferret and they should go pick it up tomorrow. Nanoha seemed like she was happy to be able to keep it so he texted her back that he was glad for her.

He walked along the path on this quiet evening.

It was a small distance away from the apartments, but at times like this it was fine to do a small walk.

Walking pass some people that was still walking around at this time, the boy had rechecked to make sure he had what he needed. When he suddenly put a hand to his left ear, a screeching noise had filled the air, yet he seemed to be the only one to hear it.

He tried to block it out with his occlumency shields, but the sound was more powerful.

Though the confusion became fear. Within a blink of an eye, the sky had changed in an aurora of colours, plus everyone that was around him seemed to have disappeared from sight.

Though all thought of panic was cut off when a loud crashing noise came from a building not too far away from him.

Sprinting into a small run, he arrived at the scene and was surprised to see it was they vet they were at earlier. What was even more surprising was the fact Nanoha was running in his direction.

"Nanoha?" The boy asked confused as the girl slowed to a stop seeing him.

"Harry." The girl replied, breathing slightly heavy as if she had run quite a distance. "What are you...did you hear a voice asking for help as well?" she asked. Though all she was met with was a look of confused from him.

Before he could ask, another crash was heard as something broke through the wall of the building.

Passing by the gate, the two watched as the ferret they found from earlier had jumped out of one of the windows and started to run towards one of the trees near the building. However, a large black gunk thing suddenly came out through the wall and jumped towards the ferret.

As it hit the tree, the ferret jumped and landed into Nanoha's arms.

"W-What's going on?" Nanoha asked as she looked at the creature that just tried to attack the ferret.

"You…came for me." The two blinked and looked into the girl's arms, the ferret talked.

"It spoke!" Nanoha shouted in surprise.

Seeing the creature regaining sense of its surroundings, the boy acted. "Nanoha, we need to get out of here now!" Harry lifted the girl to her feet and started running away while pulling the girl along behind him.

"W-Wha!" Nanoha let out a sound of surprise as she was being dragged away from the vet, the ferret in her arms.

Having gotten a small distance away from the creature, the two came to a stop to catch their breath. That was when the ferret turned towards Nanoha. "Please lend me your strength!" the ferret asked while staring at her with its small green eyes.

At this point, Harry was debating whether or not he should just grab the ferret and throw it at the creature. After all, it seems the creature was just after the ferret. A ferret that had dragged the two of them, no Nanoha more so then Harry, into this mess.

The second thought that was running through his head fell along the lines of, where the hell the Japanese Aurors are? Whatever the dome like barrier therein should have been more than enough to alert the ministry of magic. So where were they?!

Unaware of the thoughts going inside the boy's head, the ferret had continued on talking directly to Nanoha. Ignoring the fact that the boy was there. "Use my power…my magical power!"

"Magic?" Nanoha asked the ferret in her arms, in confusion.

Before the boy could get a word say in about this, the creature had seemed to have found them and was coming down from the sky until it was right on top of them. "Move!" He quickly Nanoha and himself out of the way, looking back they could see the creature had created a crater where they were at just moments ago.

A stray stone from the created crater had shot out and smacked against Harry's head. The force caused him to slump back against the wall, sliding down into an unconscious state.

"Harry!" the girl cried out, as she shook her friend trying to wake him up. The only sign of life was from his breathing, it also didn't help that the creature was moving again. "W-What do you want me to do?" Nanoha asked the ferret, wanting to save her friend.

"Take this." The ferret replied while holding the red jewel to her. "Hold that in your hand, close your eyes, and focus your mind." The ferret instructed Nanoha on what to do, as she held the jewel in her hand. "_**New user registration:**__ Full Open._"

Beneath the two, a pink circular seal had formed into place, the symbols and icons were moving in different directions. The jewel in her hand gave off a warm feeling as she held it.

"Repeat these words after me: The wind is in the sky, the stars are in the heavens." The ferret chanted.

"_**The wind is in the sky, the stars are in the heavens.**_" The girl repeated word for word.

"An unyielding heart beats within me."

"_**An unyielding heart beats within me.**_"

"Magic is in these hands!"

"_**Magic is in these hands!**_"

"_**Upon the ancient contract, command you to release your power!**_" The ferret and the girl started chanting in unison as the jewel started to glow much brighter than before.

The boy slowly regained consciousness, a pounding headache as some blood was running down the left side of his face, causing his left eye to remain shut. Though he had to close his good eye, as a blinding like of pink erupted.

'_Now what?!'_ he thought weakly. It was at time like these, he wished he had his magic.

"Raising Heart, Set Up!"

_[Stand by, Ready. Set up!]_ A mechanical voice came from the jewel, making Nanoha blink as the pink light erupted into the air.

"What in the world!" Harry exclaimed out loud. Finally being able to reopen his right eye, only to see Nanoha floating in the air as a pink aura was covering, as well as moving around, her.

"Such great magical powers…"

Looking to the side, the boy could see that even the ferret seemed to be impressed but the magical energy the girl was releasing. Due to the height she was, he couldn't hear was the jewel was saying to the girl.

Having heard the boy move, the ferret had formed a green seal underneath himself with the boy on it. "Sorry for causing you so much trouble." He stated as a gentle aura moved around him, the pain in his body was slowly leaving. "You'll be healed within a few seconds, please hold still."

Before the boy could say anything, there was a glow from above as the jewel had not only transform a technical version of a wizard staff, being held in the girl's left hand. But the outfit she was wearing had changed as well into white clothes that resembled her school uniform.

Only it was white with blue accents, with the main area sticking out was the golden chest piece over the centre of her chest.

This was one of the few time in his life that he was glad Hayate wasn't present. Otherwise, he would have to listen to her gloat over the fact that magical girls do exist.

"It's a success…" He heard the ferret muttered in relief. However, that was all he heard as the pain from before was still present and caused him to fall into darkness again. When he regained consciousness once again, the first thing he heard was the computerized voice of the staff.

_[Protection.]_

He opened his eyes in time to watch as the creature crashed into a barrier, one that was created by Nanoha. Protecting both him and the ferret from the attacking creature, despite the barrier, the beast was pushing against it.

_[Hold out your strongest hand.]_ The staff spoke, the boy watched as she held her left hand out and formed a pink sphere-like bullet. _**[Shoot the Bullet.]**_ When the sphere had gained more than enough energy. _[Shoot!]_

The creature was sent flying and scattered into many pieces…only to merge back together and become one again in a few seconds. The sight alone for the two young ones was a very gruesome one.

However, instead of attacking the three this time, the creature seemed to understand that the girl was stronger than it and turned away started to flee.

"It's running." The ferret called.

Moving herself up onto the rooftop of the buildings, she saw that the creature had already put a great distance between them and was moving far faster than she could. It was heading for the edge of the barrier.

"If it gets to a place with any people…" she slightly panicked, looking off into the distance, before looking at Raising Heart. "That light from before…can you shoot it a long distance?"

_[If that is what you desire.]_

Taking a breath to calm herself, she felt a pulse through her body as a pink circler seal appeared beneath her feet. It was followed by a pink aura covering her body as she felt an energy source she hadn't before.

_[That's right.]_ The staff spoke as it seemed to coach her through the following steps. _[Focus your internal spiritual heat, through your arms.]_ It told the girl, as she held the staff with both arms and pointed it out in the direction of the creature. _[__**Mode Change:**__ Cannon Mode.]_

The gold section of Raising Heart's head dematerialises, then reforms into a more square shape with two prongs and additional parts in the same colour scheme as her Barrier Jacket. Putting out slightly, a small hatch opened that revealed as handle with trigger.

Taking hold of the handle, with her right hand, three pink energy wings formed into place in a '**Y**' shape formation.

Back on the ground, Harry was blinking slightly at this type of magic. He knew for a fact that it was forbidden to merge magic and technology together, so to see something like this and as well as a completely different array of a magical matrix…

"She's using a sealing cannon?!" The ferret seemed to have spoken in shock, catching the boy's attention as the green seal seemed to have vanished. The pain in his body had lightened up to just a minor sting. "She's a bombardment type?"

Looking ahead, Nanoha focused on her target. _[Shoot in Buster Mode.]_ Her staff stated as the magical energy around her seemed to pick up quite a bit. _[Immediate fire, when target is locked.]_

The boy blinked. "Impossible, it's too far a distance to try and lock onto it with sight alone."

But that didn't stop the girl was narrowing her eyes, as if she had locked onto the beast, and pulling the trigger. The blast from the staff-like cannon fired off into the distance, the force behind the blast was more than enough to knock the girl back off the roof.

Moving fast, Harry could Nanoha in his arms before she hit the ground. In doing so, knocked the glasses from his face, causing everything around him to become blurry.

In the distance, they watched as the shoot flew its course. A sudden growl and explosion signalled that the creature had not only been hit, but it was also destroyed.

_[Nice shot.]_ The staff commented as it opened to air-like vents to release some of the built-up pressure.

Before Harry could say anything, the boy found himself having to close his eyes as a blue blinding light appeared before them. Due the brightness of the object, plus not having his glasses on, he couldn't make out what it looked like.

"This is a Jewel Seed." The ferret's voice spoke. "Touch it with Raising Heart."

By time he was able to put his glasses back in their place, the light source had been absorbed into the ruby sphere on the staff.

_[__**Receipt:**__ No. XXI.]_ The staff spoke.

Following that, Nanoha's body begun to glow as the magical outfit she was wearing had transformed back into her normal outfit. The staff doing the same, as it reverted back down into a handheld jewel.

Nanoha blinked looking at the jewel in her hand. "Is it, over?" she asked as the barrier seemed to collapse.

"Yes, all thanks to you." The ferret told Nanoha, as the boy let her stand on her own two feet. "Thank you." It thanked her once again before collapsing onto the ground.

Harry picked up the ferret in his right hand before looking off into the distance, he could hear the sounds of some faint popping noises. It seemed that the aurors had just arrived. "Hey Nanoha…"

"Y-Yeah?" Nanoha answered nervously, before calming as she noticed that all the damage done to the surroundings had been fixed with the collapse of the barrier.

"We're getting out of here!" He told her, handing the ferret to her as he picked up his shopping bag. Amazingly, none of the groceries had been damaged, before taking her hand once again and dragging her off down the street.

"Oh, okay!" Nanoha agreed as well as they fled from the scene.

A scene that would, a few minutes later, be full of magical aurors trying to trace what happened and where that barrier they couldn't enter came from. Something that they will soon discover will be happening quite a bit, with no results coming up for them.

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be until they reached the park that they were stop running, taking a seat on a bench to catch their breaths. The events of what happened earlier still playing through their minds, one with disbelief and the other with confusion.<p>

"Are you alright Nanoha?" Harry asked her, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you Harry? I mean you took a nasty hit…" Nanoha asked with equal concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, the ferret seemed to have done a good job at healing me." He told her. Noticing that it seemed like the girl wasn't suffering from some sort of side effect from changing into a 'magical girl', Harry gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, both of you…" They attention was drawn to Nanoha's hands were the ferret seemed to have woken up and apologized to the two of them.

"Are you alright?" Nanoha asked while looking down at the tiny animal.

"Yes. Thanks to you." The ferret told them as he took off the bandages to reveal that his body has mostly recovered. "I was able to use my remaining magical power to heal myself and you friend, so a little tired."

"That's great!" the girl smiled happily after noticing that the animal was no longer as wounded as it was earlier today. "Hey, can we introduce ourselves?"

As if embarrassed from forgetting to do even such a simple thing, the ferret quickly answered her. "Ah, yes."

"Ahem."

She gave a small cough into her hand, which caused Harry to snort in amusement. This caused the girl to pout at him as she was trying to act slightly professional to introduce herself to the ferret.

"I'm Takamachi Nanoha. A third-grade elementary school student." She introduced herself. Before putting a figure to her cheek and pondered for a second, before adding on. My friends and family call me Nanoha!"

"I'm Yuuno Scrya." The ferret introduced back. "Scrya is my clan name, so Yuuno would be my name."

"My name is Evans Harrison, but my friends call me Harry. Nice to meet you." Harry told the ferret.

"I'm sorry both of you for getting you involved in this." Yuuno apologized once again while bowing down his head.

"I'm ok with this Yuuno." Nanoha reassured Yuuno.

Harry nodded his head in agreement but asked. "Though what was that thing?" Having grown up and seen both worlds, he knew that if this incident became big enough, the wizarding world would probably get involved and that could put Nanoha in danger. Since she's classified as a Muggle-born.

"Jewel Seeds." This was the answer to his question.

"Jewel Seeds?" He repeated, never having heard of such a thing before in the wizarding history books. Plus the fact their jewels should mean his family should know a great deal about it. Having not, meant two things.

The first was these jewels have been recently created and the owner, keeping it a secret, had lost control of them. The second one…well it was slightly harder to digest compared to the first…

"What are Jewel Seeds?" Nanoha asked the question he was going to say.

Sitting himself up slightly, Yunno the ferret explained to them as best as he could. "The Jewel Seeds are ancient treasures in our world." He begun, looking between the two. "They originally were magical stones that granted wishes for their holders, but their execution of power is unstable.

"Just like earlier, they can easily go out of control on their own when activated." He continued to explain, as a look of worry appeared on his face. "They can harm their environment in their search for a valid user."

Images of before appeared in their minds, that was only one jewel seed alone. What would had handful of them do, if someone were to make a stupid wish upon one.

"Sometimes they go out of control using the powers of mistaken executions by people or animal that randomly find them." He finished, the reason of his worry was now fully understandable.

Though it did leave a confusing question, a question that Nanoha asked. "Why are such dangerous thing sitting around in my neighbourhood?"

The ferret gave a sigh of defeat as he bowed his head again. "It's all my fault."

"Our world," Harry said, repeated what Yuuno said earlier. "The way you said that…you are not from this planet, are you?" He asked slowly, as the ferret nodded his head.

"Yes." He replied. "Back where I came from, my job is to excavate ancient ruins." He told them, as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "One day, I found them in an ancient monument. I had asked the research group on Mid-Childa to hold onto them."

"How did they lose them?" Harry asked curiously.

"The time-space transporter carrying them met with either an accident or some kind of artificial tragedy," Yuuno replied. "Twenty-one Jewel Seeds were dispersed all over this world. Though, thankfully, they are connected to one another so they would never be that far from one another."

"Meaning there all somewhere in Japan?" Nanoha asked.

Yuuno nodded his head. "Yes. So far, I've been able to find only two. One being the one you just recently sealed."

"So that means there are still nineteen more." The boy muttered, looking up towards the sky, so many more questions on his mind. He took note that it was starting to get real dark out. "We'll finish this talk for another time. Nanoha, your family, is probably worried about you if you are going around at this time of the night." Harry told the girl, whose eyes widened in realization.

"Ah! Do you think they found out that I snuck out?" Nanoha asked him while starting to panic a little.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they did, but I'll go with you and tell them that you were with me. At least they will be less worried that way." He reassured her while starting to walk in the direction of her house.

"Wait for me!" Nanoha cried out before going after him, holding Yuuno in her arms, as the two of them walked towards her house together.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>

As said before, the Jewel Seed arc had now officially begun. Only it is going to be altered to a degree, as there is going to be more factors involved now. Some hints showed in the text above. This could alter the end of this arc slightly more.

_**Next Chapter:**_ More Jewel Seeds being to awaken, Harry bumps into a blonde hair girl during some late afternoon/night grocery shopping looking around the area, upon arriving home, is surprised to find his parents sitting at the table.

Please tell me what you think.


	4. More Seeds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

Hey readers, sorry for taking so long to update, but summer school has to come first.

Just some notes. I've been going over the previous chapters and have fixed them up slightly. They aren't major changes, just little ones that are clearing little areas. E.g. I explained why Harry didn't hear Yuuno's cry for help in Chapter 3.

Now on the matter of Harry's core, this isn't going to be one of those stories where Harry's core is fixed in a matter of seconds, then he is suddenly more powerful then everyone. This is going to be more realistic. The Jewel Seed Arc, Nanoha will be more of the main character in magic with Harry the minor one, but still having an important part in it. The Book of Darkness Arc, Harry will start becoming more of a main character besides the girls, as his core will have been partly fixed at that point.

Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy chapter four.

Key:

"Talking" – '_Thinking_'

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday 12, April<strong>_

Once again the beeping of his alarm clock, on the desk off to the side, had caused a silent growl of annoyance from under the covers of the futon. It continued to the point that the normal daily routine occurred.

Waking up and climbing out of his bed to stop the alarm, sighing and heading downstairs to wash off and get ready for school, then, finally, make and have breakfast before leaving his apartment for the day.

Harry ate his breakfast with a yawn, turning the television on. The boy had got in really late the previous night with everything that had occurred.

All of it was still fresh on his mind.

_**Flashback**_

It was very late by time the three of them had reached Nanoha's house.

The girl, holding Yuuno in her arms, had silently pushed the sliding wooden gate open to sneak in. She hoped that her family hasn't realized that she was gone and was now trying to sneak back into her home.

Sadly, due to paying so much attention to Yuuno as they walked home, she never paid attention when Harry had pulled his phone out when it beep. She believed it was either Suzuka or Arisa texting him, just like they do with her.

The text was in fact from her older brother, asking if Nanoha was with him, as Miyuki had already checked with Arisa and Suzuka. The boy replied positive, telling Kyoya that he ran into her at the Vet as she wanted to check on the ferret, he was now walking her back.

This showed as Nanoha's older siblings, Kyoya and Miyuki, were hiding in the shadows on either side of the garden waiting for Nanoha to return home. However, while Harry noticed them, Nanoha didn't see them and tried to sneak inside with Yuuno in her arms.

Obviously, trying to sneak inside wasn't going to work.

"Nanoha…" Harry tried to warn the girl, but it was too late.

"Welcome home."

"O-Onii-chan…" Nanoha replied, as she quickly tried to hide Yuuno behind her back and turned to see her older brother, Kyoya, stepping out of the shadows.

"Where did you wonder off to, so late?" Kyouya asked his younger sister.

"Umm, well, um, uh…" Nanoha stammered as she tried to come up with an excuse, failing.

"My, it's so cute!" Miyuki stated as she appeared on Nanoha's other side.

"Onee-Chan?!" The girl blinked looking to her right, her back now to the door, as she was now holding the ferret in front of her.

"Nanoha, did you go and visit the vet because you were worried about it?"

"Well, um…" She still stammered, not knowing what to say or do.

"I understand how you feel. But you still can't run off without telling anyone." Kyoya scolded his youngest sister, before turning to Harry, who had closed the gate behind him. "Thank you for letting me know where she was and walking her back, I'm sorry if this has caused you any problems."

"No, no, it's already." The boy replied, waving the apology off with one hand while the other still held his groceries. "I just wanted to make sure she got home safe."

"Come on, it's all right," Miyuki spoke up, as she walked forward. "She's back safe and sound. Besides, Nanoha, you're a good girl, so you won't do anything like this again, right?" She asked, giving a slight wink.

"Yeah…" Nanoha quietly agreed with her older sister. "Onii-chan, I'm sorry for sneaking out and worrying you." She bowed her head as she apologized to her brother.

Kyoya still seemed to be a little angry with her actions, but he seemed to have forgiven Nanoha.

"Well then, everything's all right now," Miyuki concluded before taking a look at Yuuno. "But it sure is cute isn't it? I'm sure mom will think it's so cute and faint when she first sees it."

"I'd say the probability of that is very high." Kyoya agreed, looking at the ferret.

No less than ten minutes later…

"Ah! He's so cute! He's so cute! He's so CUTE!" Momoko Takamachi was screaming while swinging the ferret around in her arms.

"Mom! Please take it easy…" Nanoha tried to calm her down, but it was useless. Whenever, her mother saw something cute, she wouldn't let go of it and wouldn't listen to what others said either.

Other than that amusing scene, everything had winded down from there. Nanoha and Miyuki had made a small bed for the ferret in Nanoha's room while Momoko and Kyoya were looking up tips to take care of ferrets.

Nanoha's father, Shiro Takamachi, had given Harry a lift back to the apartment buildings as it was late out. They made small talk, like how the man's soccer team, JFC Midoriya, would be playing a semi-final match this weekend on Sunday.

As they stopped out front of the apartment building, Harry climbed out with his bag of groceries and thanked the man for the lift. Just before leaving, Shiro stopped the boy and pulled something off the back seat.

"I was going to have Nanoha tell you tomorrow, but it will be easy now." He said, pulling out the boy's newly repeated wooden training-katanas.

"Thank you so much for fixing them, Mr. Takamachi." Harry replied bowing his head slightly, glad that they were finally fixed.

"You're welcome. Just remember to go easier on them this time." Shiro told him, as he waved goodbye and head on back home.

_**Flashback End**_

"…_the van crashed into Uminari Vet at around 09:30 P.M. last night. Thankfully, there has been no casualty reported._" The male news reporter spoke into his mike, standing next to a giant hole in the wall of Uminari Vet.

Harry silently watched the TV as he took another bite of the breakfast he made, realising that the barrier that had been created yesterday hadn't fixed all damages done.

Putting that to the side for now, he focused on two other matters at the moment.

The first one involved the Jewel Seeds. Harry wondered if the ferret, Yuuno, would allow him to look at one of the two that have been recaptured. After all, his family magic was based around jewels and gems.

The second matter involved Nanoha.

A girl that knew absolutely nothing about magic, was now involved in it. In a sense, it could be seen that she did it against her will, mainly because it was either use the given magic or died by the blob monster.

He would have to be careful with how he talked about this with her. Plus, Harry had a hunch that while Nanoha knew he was shocked like her with what had happened, the girl noticed that he wasn't as surprised about the existence of magic.

So no doubt she's going to question him, after all, for someone like her to discover the existence of magic, as well as use it last night. It wouldn't have been surprising for her to feel overwhelmed by all that has happened recently.

Cleaning up the plates and putting them away, the boy turned the television off and picked up his bag pack. Once making sure his homework and books are inside it, he left his apartment and headed on to the bus stop.

Though as the boy stood in the elevator as it went down, he was thinking about what to talk about with Nanoha, involving all this. Something interesting happened.

He felt something knock against his occlumency shields. Not violently, like someone trying to invade his mind, but more like someone knocking on a front door. Lowering them slightly…

'_Harry, can you hear me?_'

Harry had to blink as Nanoha's voice rang out in his head, causing him to freeze for a second, as he looked around.

'_Nanoha?_'

'_Ah, it worked!_' the girl sounded excited as she continued speaking into his mind. '_I wasn't sure if I would be able to speak with you like this but it seems like there was no need to worry._'

As the boy slowly walked out of the elevator, not wanting to act suspicious, he began to think for a couple of seconds. Judging by the way Nanoha was able to respond to his thoughts, it would seem that Nanoha was communicating with him telepathically.

But that should be impossible, as in the wizarding world you would have to be a master with occlumency. Even then, you would need to be making eye contact with the person to talk with them.

'_How are you doing this?_' He slowly asked the girl in his mind, as he exited the apartment buildings.

'_Yuuno told me that I should be able to talk like this since I'm a mage._' The girl explained, causing the boy to blink again. '_And it seems that I can talk to you as well!_'

'_That's amazing!_' Harry was impressed by how talented his friend was.

First the monster, now the ability to communicate telepathically in just a single night…was this the magical power of, what did she say, a mage?

He thought this because there was never any mention of a mage in wizarding history. There have been sorcerers, wizards, and witches, as well as a warlock. But there had never been a mention of a mage.

'_Okay, well I'm heading to the bus stop. I'll meet you there. Okay?_' he asked and was met with a positive response.

Upon, not hearing her voice anymore, the boy rose his occlumency shields back into place. Shaking his head, Harry muttered about how complicated this was becoming, as he walked on towards the bus stop.

It wasn't even eight o'clock yet.

* * *

><p>Days off for the owner of Lupin's Books and Tomes were a bliss. Officially, he would have three days off every month, on the time of the full moon, where he would be 'away' on the certain business trips. The location of the trips was unknown.<p>

So to have a day off, which wasn't related to those 'three days', was a bliss for Remus Lupin.

He couldn't have picked a better time since it was a certain Potter's birthday in a few days. The man had to make sure he had a gift picked out for her, as he didn't want to turn up empty handed.

Of course, being a man his age, it was hard to try and think what a soon to be six-year-old girl would like for her birthday. So, for this reason he had brought help alone with him. This help came in the form of a nine-year-old girl sitting in a wheelchair.

Because of her condition, plus the fact that police are informed there are no wheelchair access ramps, he wouldn't have to worry about her being in trouble for 'skipping school'.

Plus it was a win, win for her. As she had a medical check-up on this day, so after helping him with the shopping, he was leading her directly over to the hospital. This is where they were going, right at this moment.

Hayate smiled as she had Kat's wrapped gift on her lap. She had help Mr. Lupin pick it out, after hearing about her quirks and having met her, and hoped the girl would like it. Though she had to sigh, inwardly, in sadness.

As this meant the man would be leaving on Friday, she wouldn't then see him at all until Monday.

"So, how long do you think you will be today?" Remus asked, causing the girl to look up at him from her chair.

"Hmm…" She ponders for a few moments, before replying. "It's only a basic check-up today, so about an hour at most."

"I see," The man replied, as they reached the hospital. "How about we go and get something to eat afterward?"

The girl smiled and nodded her head, happy to spend more time with him.

At the reception desk, Hayate was greeted like normal. With how many times the girl have been here over the previous years, it was kind of understandable how everyone, from the doctors to the nurses, knew her name.

It was only a handful of minutes waiting before they were greeted by Hayate's doctor.

Doctor Sachie Ishida, a blue haired woman who not only works at Uminari City University Hospital, but was also in charge of neurology section. The woman greeted them warmly, as she led them up to her office.

It was through Remus that Hayate made her very first friend, Harry. In this situation, it was in reverse. As it was through Hayate, that both Remus and Sachie were introduced to one another. On a day like this.

It was a bit rough to begin with, the soon the doctor was glad there was another person out there, looking out for Hayate's wellbeing.

"How have you been lately, Hayate?" Sachie asked once the three were in her office.

"Everything has been going fine." The girl responded truly, as it had been this past month.

"No chest pains?"

Hayate shook her head. "I haven't had those in a few months now." She informed the doctor with a smile, hoping this was the start of having her legs cured.

"Hopefully," Doctor Ishida said.

Deciding to start with the check-up, Remus left the two alone for the hour while he went to explore some more shops. Though soon enough an hour passed, climbing the stairs and walking down the hall, it seemed that the man was right on time.

As the door to Doctor Ishida's office opened, with Hayate being pushed out of the room by the doctor herself. Both of them were smiling and laughing, something that brought a smile to the old werewolf's lips.

"I guess I arrived, right on time." He said, bring their attention to him.

"Yep." The girl replied shyly, as her smile never left her lips.

Though as she had closed her eyes and smiled up at him, Remus took to opportunity to mouth to Sachie. '_How did Hayate's check-up go?_'

The smile was replaced with a look of slight worry, as she mouthed back '_The same as usual._'

'_Ah…I see._' Lupin thought to himself as he understood what she meant, there was no improvement. Hayate's condition hasn't gotten worse, but it also hasn't gotten better at all. Meaning she was going to be in the chair a while longer. "Well then…seeing as it is nearing midday, do you want to get something to eat Hayate?" Remus asked her as he quickly change the topic.

His answer came in the sound of a rumble coming from her belly. The girl blushed, as the two adults chuckled slightly.

"I'll take it the Little Raccoon is hungry." He said.

Though Hayate now held a pout on her face, once again cursing Harry for giving her the nickname of '_Little Raccoon_'. This was mainly because the boy had noticed how she would put so much hard work into something, before quitting it and doing the same thing to something else, before quitting that and so on.

She had pointed out that she was older then the boy by a month, but her waved it off saying, she was little in height. To make a point with the nickname, Harry got her a special hoodie for her birthday. One the hood of the hoodie was a pair of raccoon ears while on the base of it was a raccoon tail.

While Hayate knew it was a gag gift, she still cherished it.

"It seemed the Little Raccoon is pouting," Sachie said, joining in on the teasing as she poked Hayate's cheek.

"It seems you are right," Remus added, patting the top of the girl's head.

The girl's cheeks turned red as she gained a shy expression on her face, slightly embarrassed by the teasing. Though she wouldn't say it out loud, the girl did love the attention that she would receive from these two adults.

It was this attention and feeling that would always leave a smile on her face.

"Are you free right now?" Remus asked.

The doctor in turned pulled out her schedule books checked through it, flipping through the pages, she nodded her head. "I'm, official, on a lunch break right now."

"In that case, would you like to join the two of us for lunch?" Remus asked her, neither noticing the look Hayate gained as she looked between the two. "There is a small café just down the road a bit, so it's not that far of a walk."

"I would love to, Remus," Sachie replied, walking back into her office to put her doctor's coat and equipment away.

Hayate put a hand to her lips to stop herself from giggling, though didn't do a good job as she felt someone poke her neck. Because it was a ticklish area, she squeaked. Turning her head, she looked up to seeing Remus looking at her with a certain look.

This caused the girl to look away, whistling and acting innocent. The man rolled his eyes and pushed her chair along the hallway, as the woman joined them.

While the two adults talked between one another, Hayate just smiled at the scene. Placing her hands over her heart, as she wondered if it was what it felt like to have parents that cared for you. While the girl knew her real parents were dead, Hayate knew that these had both tried so hard to make sure she was well looked after since they appeared in her life.

It was something that she would always be thankful for.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you guys hear about what happened last night?" Alisa asked Nanoha and Harry, as they sat down in their normal spot for lunch. Only this time the seating order was Harry, Suzuka, Nanoha, and Arisa.<p>

"About what?" Nanoha asked the blonde girl, having not watched the morning news.

It was Suzuka who replied, while looking worried. "On the news this morning, they said that the vet we went too yesterday, had a car accident and the wall was smashed in." As the two hadn't had the time to talk to them about it earlier.

"Oh, I saw the news too!" Harry told them, as he recalled what was on the morning news. "They said that a van crashed into the vet." He added on, playing along.

"Eh!" Nanoha turned to the boy, with wide eyes in surprise. "A van?" She asked as they boy gave her a brief nod.

"So we've been worried about the ferret…" Alisa told them, Suzuka nodded in agreement.

"Um, about that…" Nanoha tried to explain to the two girls, but was cut off by Harry.

"I came across Nanoha and the ferret outside the vet last night, it is currently at Nanoha's house right now."

"Really? So he's safe in your house, Nanoha."

"I'm relieved to hear that."

Alisa and Suzuka smiled in relief at hearing this information, while Nanoha laughed nervously and was wondering how the boy next to her was keeping so calm.

"Well, it's a good thing that we didn't get involved in any car accident last night. Right, Nanoha?" Harry asked with a smile, inwardly thanking his occlumency to hide his true emotions. Plus what he said was true, they didn't get involved in a car accident…it was more of a monster-style incident.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Ahaha…" Nanoha laughed nervously while looking uneasy.

Noticing this, Harry added that he might had to teach her the basics of occlumency, which he knew. It was then that he felt the knocking from earlier.

'_Hey Harry, we're not lying are we?_' Nanoha asked telepathically, once he lowered his shields.

'_Of course not. We are just withholding information. After all, we don't want them to find out about the monster and Jewel Seed right?_' He asked, playing it safe.

'_I suppose so…_' Nanoha didn't sound convinced but still agreed with him.

Meanwhile, Harry noticed that Suzuka and Alisa were staring at Nanoha, who was still laughing nervously and decided to change the subject. "Anyways, it seems like Nanoha's parents are fine with having a ferret around. So, it seems like Nanoha will be taking care of it for a while."

"I see," Alisa muttered suspiciously, as she looked at the girl who finally stopped her laughing. Before remembering something. "So all we have to do is come up with a name for him."

"Have you decided on a name for him?" Suzuka asked Nanoha while wondering which name would fit the ferret.

"Yeah. His name is Yuuno." Nanoha told them, remembering the name the ferret introduced itself as.

As the three girls continued to talk about the ferret, Harry tuned out as he turned to his lunchbox. His thoughts about what's going to happen from now on, plus on what he had observed from earlier.

From being friends with her for so long, the boy could easily notice that Nanoha was pretending to pay attention to class, as she seemed distracted. To take a guess, Harry believed that she was communicating telepathically with the magical ferret.

He didn't know what was said, but she gained a determined look in her eyes. Which probably means that she…

The boy was brought out of his thoughts has he felt something poke his cheek, followed by a voice saying. "Harry, you awake? Come on, respond!"

"What is it?" He asked the poker, having turned his head to the left to see it was Suzuka who was poking him.

"Sorry." She responded putting her chopsticks down, blushing slightly. "I asked you a question, but you seemed to have zoned out on us."

"Yeah, you have your thinking face on," Arisa added, chew the bread piece she placed in her mouth.

Harry shook his head. "I don't have a thinking face."

"Yes, you do," Arisa replied, making a face that looks like she was focusing on an object, but her eyes were focused elsewhere. "Something like that."

"I don't make that kind of face." The boy stated, his eye twitching slightly.

"You do, too." The girl argued back, causing Nanoha and Suzuka to sigh as they knew where this argument was leading.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I do not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"No-"

"Anyway," Suzuka interrupted, cutting the two off before they go any further into their mini-style argument. "I asked, it was you little sisters birthday this Saturday. Right?"

Harry nodded his head, dropping the argument for now, as he closed his empty lunchbox. "Yeah," he replied, looking at the girls. "Since we don't have Cram School today, I'm going to go and buy her birthday present."

"She is turning six, right?" Nanoha asked as she remembered meeting the girl one in the previous year. It was only briefly, but she seemed to be full of life.

"That's right." The boy replied, as the bell rung. The four followed the other students as they headed on down the staircase, heading back to their staircases. "I'm going to get her a wolf plushy."

"Are there meanings behind these plushy's you buy?" Arisa asked as they reached their classroom.

Harry looked at her, putting his empty lunchbox away, and asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, from what I remember Nanoha saying. You got her a Stag plushy for her birthday two years ago, followed by a Deer plushy that following Christmas. Then last year you got her a big Dog plushy for the birthday and a huggable Rat plushy for Christmas." She explained, remembering the previous two years. "So we're just wondering if they had meanings.

The boy smiled as he replied to the girls in a simple answer. "Yeah, they do."

However, before any of the three could ask, the teacher entered the room causing the three, as well as other students, to return to their seats. Harry chuckled inwardly, knowing that his bare answer had annoyed Arisa more than she showed.

The rest of the day seemed too flown by, as they continued on with the classes light they did every day. The bell rung signalling that the day had come to an end, it wasn't long before students were leaving school for the day.

Suzuka and Arisa had both wanted to join Harry as he picked out Katherine's gift, but the two girls had violin lessons that afternoon. So Harry and Nanoha waved bye as the two girls were picked up by Arisa's chauffeur.

As the limo drove on down the road, the duo walked on down the pavement towards the centre of the town. Normally, the two of them would be talking between one another, but it seemed Nanoha was currently busy at the moment as she seemed to be '_lost_' in her thoughts.

He chuckled to himself as they continued to walk, before sighing inwardly, as he knew he couldn't delay that talk about the previous night and how the Ministry of Magic could affect her, should they discover her and her ability.

"Hey, Harry." Looking towards his walking companion, he saw she had a curious look on her face. "About what Arisa asked earlier, did those certain plushy animals have meaning behind them?

The boy smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, they do."

"What do they mean?" The girl asked, curiosity in her voice.

Looking to the sky, Harry replied. "The Stag represents my dad, the Deer is my mum. The big dog was my Uncle Sirius, the big huggable rat represents Uncle Peter." Upon saying the last one, Nanoha noticed a sad look on his face. "Finally, the wolf one that I'm going to get today represents Uncle Remus."

In the past three years, Nanoha had only ever really met Harry's Uncle Remus. After all, he runs the bookshop just down the road from her own family store. She has only briefly met the boy's parents, just before they were leaving.

So having seen those three, she tried to figure out how those animals represented them. Plus, did something happen to his Uncle Peter, by the look on Harry's face when he mentioned him.

"By the way, Nanoha."

This time it was the girl who was brought from her thoughts, to look at the boy walking beside her. She was slightly thrown off by seeing the serious look on his face.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you about last night." He told her, sighing lightly. "The world of magic, it is far larger than what you believe."

This one sentence threw the girl completely off.

She knew that Harry must have known about magic beforehand, as she had noticed that he was more shocked about what happened, instead of the fact that magic existed.

But now…

"Hey Nanoha." The boy's voice spoke again as they stopped outside a shop, through the window you could see all kinds of Plushy's inside. From different shapes and sizes. "Would you give me a minute, I'm just going to get Kat's gift."

"Sure, I'll wait here." She replied as Harry headed on into the shop. Sitting down on a nearby bench, she tried to process what he said. But sadly, she wouldn't have enough time.

A burst of energy hit her, causing her to look off into the distance. Without thinking or even waiting for Harry, the girl took off down the way and contacted Yuuno. He running had surprising a few people as she ran pass.

A few minutes later, Harry had exited from the shop and was carrying a bag that now held Kat's wrapped up birthday present.

"Okay Nanoha, lets…" He blinking as there was no Nanoha present. "Nanoha?" He asked, looking around but couldn't find her. Seeing a street vendor, he walked over. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" The man asked, looking up at the boy.

"Have you, by chance, seeing a girl about my height, with white ribbons in auburn hair, pass here?" Harry asked.

The man pondered for a second, before replying. "Hmm. Yes, she seemed to be in a rush. She ran that way." He pointed the direction out.

"Thank you," Harry replied, bowing his head slightly as he headed in that direction.

As he ran on down the street, he tried to think of what locations could be in this direction. It couldn't be her family shop, as that was the other direction. The school was to the east of them, with the ocean to the west.

It soon hit him, the shrine was in this direction.

When Harry got to the hill that the shrine was on, it seemed her was correct as the barrier from the previous night was engaged again. The boy did have to wonder why he was allowed in, but yet the Auror's were locked out?

He continued to move until the stopped at the base of the steps. From the top of them he could hear a roar along with flashing pink lights.

Running up the steps leading to the entrance of the shrine, he stopped as he saw what appeared to be a very large black dog…no, perhaps it's more correct to say that it resembled a dog because it had four eyes and had tusks and horns growing out of it.

Only the beast had been chained down, in the form of magical pink glowing chains.

"You did it!" Yuuno's voice shouted, looking to the side Harry could see him and Nanoha. The girl was wearing what she wore the previous night while holding that staff. "Now seal it Nanoha!"

"Ok!" Nanoha replied, pointing her staff at the monster. Causing the boy to move out of the way, so he wasn't caught up in it.

The boy watched just like the previous night as pink blast of light shot from the girl's staff and wrapped around the monster. However, having the monster in close range, the two could see the Roman numeral '_**XVI**_' had appeared on its forehead.

"Jewel Seed Serial XVI! Seal!" Nanoha shouted out, as the light shone throughout the area.

_[Sealing!]_

In response to the staff's mechanical command, the monster started glowing before turning into a small dog with a blue jewel floating above it before it got absorbed into Nanoha's staff.

_[Receipt: No. XVI.]_ The staff, Raising Heart, confirmed that the Jewel Seed had been sealed.

"We did it!" Nanoha smiled as she returned to her school clothes and returned her staff into a red jewel.

While the girl was in joy, Harry was lost in his thoughts. He recognised the jewel that was just sealed, it was exactly similar to the one that he had back in his apartment. The only difference was that jewel had a Roman numeral carved in red on it.

But that didn't stop the boy from thinking. Did he have a Jewel Seed in his apartment? He tried to think back to that event on the beach when he found it, but it was blurred. He could only remember up to the point of picking it up.

"So this little dog was the monster?" Nanoha's voice asked.

Looking up he saw her standing before the unconscious dog on the ground. The boy soon walked over and joined Nanoha looking at where the dog was laying on the ground.

"Harry?" The girl blinked in surprise, having not noticed him coming up the stairs to the shrine.

"Yes, the Jewel Seed possessed this animal and turned it into a monster," Yuuno explained, stopping the two from saying anything to one another, before pausing for a second. "But this one should have been a lot tougher than the monster from last night due to the Jewel Seed having possessed an animal, but it seems like you didn't have any problems with it…"

"Maybe she stopped it before it had a chance to grow in strength?" Harry suggested which the ferret nodded to, accepting it as a possible answer. Since the monster from the previous night had at least more than twenty-four hours in its form. This one had less than an hour.

Nanoha smiled as she turned to the boy, about to apologise for running off like that, when he grabbed her arm.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before the Auror arrives." He said, pulling her off through the shrine and down the hill, instead of taking the steps. Before she could question him on what he was doing, she could hear multiple '_popping_' sounds that were followed by voices.

Deciding not to question it at the moment, she allowed Harry to pull her off down the way, away from the shrine.

They wouldn't speak on the matter of magic until they were both seated in Nanoha's room, under word that they were working together to get the homework for school finished. This wasn't really a lie, as they did get their homework finished before they finally started on the subject.

To start the conversation off, the Harry asked the girl a question. "If I ask you about magic, what would you think of?" He waved his hand as she picked up Raising Heart. "Before the events of the other night."

"Oh…um." She muttered, thinking about the answer as they sat there. Yuuno was lying in the basket that have been set up for him, on Nanoha's desk. "Before last night, then I guess Fairy Tales, Sorcery and Witchcraft. Those kind of things."

"As do many people in the Muggle world." The boy spoke, causing the girl to look at him confused. "Muggle means those who were not born with magic." He explained. "With many people in the Muggle word, they see it as nothing more than a fantasy to enjoy and escape are normal everyday lives."

The girl nodded her head understanding, after all, she own quite a pile of fairy tales herself. "But what did you mean by, '_The world of magic, it is far larger than what you believe_'?"

'_Here we go._' The boy thought to himself, as they reached that part of the conversation. "What if I was to tell you that magic did exist, in large amounts, on this planet of Earth?"

Even though, he wasn't saying anything, Harry could see that Yuuno was listening to this conversation with full focus.

"If that's true, then why haven't we seen it?" Nanoha asked, finding it hard to believe that this could be true. After all, if it was that large, how hasn't anyone figuring it out or discovered them yet.

"What kind of magic users are you talking about?" Yuuno asked as well as he sat up in the basket he was in. "And how large?"

"By magic users, I am talking about wizards and witches. The ones that use wands to cast magic with." Harry replied to the ferret's question first. "As for how large, well, for every country on Earth, there was is a counterpart magical government, known as the Ministry of Magic, which governs the magical people."

"That is large…" The ferret muttered, wondering how the Time-Space Administration Bureau hasn't picked up on this. Or if they have, why haven't they acted out and tried to make this an Administered Planet.

Taking this in, Nanoha repeated her last question. "But how hasn't no one discovered them? And why hide from us?"

"The answers for that are simple." The boy replied, taking a drink from the glass in front of him. "There are repel barriers that stop anyone with no magic from seeing and approaching them." He explained for her first question. "They hide because the general magical population from around the world doesn't know much about 'muggles', as well as their way of life."

Seeing the girl's confused look, the boy sighed and explained in simpler words.

"In other words, the magical population doesn't know anything about the non-magical population with their technology and medication." He spoke, before adding. "All their information is at lease, fifty years out of date."

"Wow." The girl spoke, trying to take this all in. "Are there any other reasons why they hide from us?"

Harry nodded his head. "It has been shown multiple times that the magical population has, and still does, fear that certain muggles will start a war against them if they learn about the knowledge of magic. Which is understandable."

"How?"

"Because there are religious people out there that see magic as the black arts. There are those that would demand favours and things from those that could use magic, the kind that would abuse it. Finally, there are those that would be frightened by this new world and would see to kill them."

Looking at the boy across from her, Nanoha asked. "What is your relation to this world?"

"I was born into it…but sadly, I lost the ability to cast magic." This was the answer that he gave her.

"Then, that means your family is magical?" She asked, making the connection with what he said.

Harry just smiled and looked out the window. The boy took note that the clouds were starting to form as the sun was beginning to set. Some minor rumbling could be heard, signalling that there may be a lightning storm tonight.

"I should head on home now," Harry said picking his school bag up, along with the bag that was carrying Kat's gift. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Nanoha."

"Sure, Harry." Nanoha softly replied. She was still trying to take all this information in, but then again, from his mother told him, she had reacted the same way when she first learned of the magical world. Though there was a two year age difference from discovering it. "Um…can we talk more about this at a later?"

"Sure." He replied softly. Bidding goodbye, Harry left the Takamachi home and walked on down the pavement.

The sky seemed to rumble again, some sparks of electricity could be seen. This caused the boy to pick up his pace, heading on back to his apartment. Though he was confused, as it was forecasted to be clear skies for the next few days.

Shaking his head, he put that to the side and thought on other matters. One being if he should tell Remus about this? The only problem is Harry knows that his godfather would report Nanoha to the ministry, the boy was scared on how they would act, especially since the magic and gear used are not earth based.

The boy knew he had to keep quiet for now, but if it goes too far then he would tell his godfather.

The second was about the jewel in his apartment. Had he found a jewel seed or was it just a basic jewel. After all, it has yet to activate and the way Yuuno talked about them, it should have activated the moment he picked it up.

He would keep an eye on it for now, then if it is, he would have it over to Nanoha.

Hearing the sky rumble once again, the boy picked up his pace as he jogged down the alleyways heading in the directions of the apartments. The last thing he wanted right now was to be struck by lightning.

However, the lightning would rumble well on into the night.

It would rumble until it reached the point that a jolt struck down from the sky, striking against one of the tallest buildings in the city. Once it cleared, a lone figure could be seen standing on the edge of the building.

From the figure, you could make out the person was a young female. Her long golden blonde hair gently moved from left to right, as the wind blew through her hair. Her crimson eyes observed the city below her. In her right arm was what could be considered a black axe.

From behind a growl could be heard, sitting a few feet away in the shadows was an oversized orange furred dog, which had razor sharp fangs and markings on her head. The dog just sat there, watching the girl in front of her.

"The Lost Logia are in this area?" The girl asked in a soft voice, as the clouds seemed to clear. "The form is a blue gem, normally called a Jewel Seed." She said, confirming the facts that she had been given.

The wind continued to gently move around her, as the city lights were still shining.

"Right." She confirmed in the silence. "I'll have them in my hands in no time." She stated determined, as the dog behind her released a loud howl. One that echoed through the night sky.

* * *

><p>The clear skies shined upon an open meadow, upon which a beautifully carved manor. That and land around it was covered with wards that hid it all away from the eyes of those they don't want to see or find it.<p>

The manor itself was called, Potter's Manor. Not very original name, but all pureblood, and half-blood, in the wizarding world in Britain name their family homes. This manor was the ancestral home of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, a home that has been passed down from Lord to Heir when the time comes.

At this present point in time, in 1989, the manor fell under the ownership of Lord James Potter. A man who inherited that manor and position of Lord, when his father and mother were killed during the first British Wizarding War. Though didn't accept the position until a few years prior.

They have lived in this manor for the previous two years, despite their cottage having been fixed up in Godric's Hallow, it was far safer here. As well as having their privacy, without anyone invading it.

From the position of the sun, it was about eight o'clock in the morning and the family in this manor were waking up for breakfast.

Like all wizarding families, the Potter family had elves that keep maintenance over the manor. However, when it came to cooking meals and tending to the flower gardens out back, then those were the jobs of Lillian Potter.

Today was no different.

The woman was happily humming as she set breakfast up on the table, along with some drinks. Unlike other days, she was in a slight happier mood today, mainly due to the talk with her husband from the previous night.

Yes, she understood the dangers that could happen, epically since they have no choice but to invite 'them'. But, the fact that her family would be united under the roof of their true home, once more, is more than enough to make her happy.

"Mama…"

Hearing the groggy voice, Lily turned and was greeted by a tired Katherine. The little one looked like she just woke up, as she was still dressed in her kitten pyjamas. They looked like normal pyjamas, only they had a kitten tail, along with a hood that had cat ears on it.

"Good morning, my little Kat," Lily replied, picking her youngest up and carrying her over to the table. No sooner than placing Kat on her chair, her eldest daughter entered the room, also in her pyjamas. Though she was more awake then Katherine, as she rubbed the grime out of her eyes before fixing his glasses back in place. "Good morning, Evelyn."

"Morning, mum." She replied, taking her normal seat at the table, which was to Kat's left.

As if continuing the chain, the backdoor to the manor opened, as Jayden entered through. Unlike his sisters, the boy was wide awake and in his training outfit. Unlike his father, Jay took more after his mother, he was an early bird. He would use this time to go and train outside, making sure to keep himself fit.

"Good Morning!" He greeted still full of energy, despite having jogged around the property a few times.

He got an equally energised good morning from his mother, but sadly his sisters, like Harry, take after their father and were not early birds. So all he got from them were groggy good mornings, which in turned sounded like something else.

"Dad not up yet?" He asked.

Lily had to snort at that. "Your father sleeps far more than your siblings, especially on days he doesn't have work."

"Well, better fix that then," Jay replied, grabbing the alarm egg timer from the kitchen. He set it to go off in two minutes. "Missy."

With a soft '_pop_', one of the young elves appeared before them. "Young master be calling Missy?" The young elf asked, looking at Jayden.

"Please place this on my father's side of the bed. That is all." He told the elf, who took the timer and vanished. Lily didn't bother to say anything, as she was going to send a House Elf to wake her husband up anyway.

At least this way, she knew he will be woken from his sleep.

Soon enough, the four heard the alarm from the egg timer go off from up the stairs, which was followed by something crashing into the ground. The mother of the three children sighed to herself, it seemed her husband was now awake.

Setting the last of the food onto the table, a pair of feet could be heard descending the staircase. A few moments later, James entered the dining room with a tired look on his face, as he kept pushing his glasses back into place.

They could easily see he was sending an annoyed look at the culprit, but the man was still too tired to do anything at the current moment. So he sighed in defeat and took the seat between Katherine and Jayden.

"Papa, good morning." Kat, now slightly more awake, greeted her father.

James had to smile and kiss the top of his youngest forehead, after pulling the hood off. "Good morning, my little Kat." He greeted, patting the top of her head. An action the girl always liked, since Harry started it all those years ago.

Breakfast was like every other day, laughing and smiling faces, which were increased when a certain dog father had once again crashed breakfast. The man had once again appeared out of nowhere, taking a seat at the table between Eve and Lily, and digging in.

However, Black's enjoyment was short lived, when he was smacked across the back of the head by Lily, who growled at him and told the man.

"How many times have I told you, not to randomly show up uninvited?"

"Hmm…lost count." Sirius laughed.

A voice cut through the man's laughter. "Six hundred and seventy-two." All heads turned towards the eldest daughter, who was wiping her lips with a cloth. "He has been told six hundred and seventy-two times, over the last three years."

"How the bloody hell do you remember those f…"

Anything else Sirius Black was going to say was cut short by one protective mother. Who in turned grabbed the dog father by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the kitchen, growling that he would dare use inappropriate language around her daughters.

"Come on, Lily." The man panicked as he was dragged out of the dining room. "It was an honest mistake…James! A little help over here!" The man called to his brother in all but blood for help.

"Sorry Padfoot, I would help you in many things. But I'm not about to go against my wife, when she's in this mode." The man replied, pouring himself a cup of tea. Ignoring Black, who was calling him a traitor.

James just shook his head and thought, as he helped pour a glass of milk into a cup for Kat.

'_When he becomes a father, he will learn to never cross his wife, especially if she has a fiery temper._'

Having grown use to this, the remaining Potter family continued to eat breakfast. Ignoring as their godfather cried out in pain, as Lily used a mallet, something she found in the Ladies Wing of this manor, on the man.

As breakfast wind down, Lily took Kat on up to her room to get her changed. This was mainly because James wanted to talk to his older children, without any distractions.

Having the house elves take the plates and cups to clean, the man sat across from his two children at the table. Sirius also seemed to have found his way back to the table, though his head was heavily bruised.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase." He said looking at Jayden and Evelyn, still slightly tired. "This Saturday, on Katherine's sixth birthday, Harry is going to be present."

At this piece of information, both of them were smiling at the thought of him being there. They also knew that it would make Kat so happy as well, to have him there. But that happiness was soon replaced with worry, worry that showed on their faces.

Something their father saw and was glad about, seeing that they were using their heads as they knew who would be present.

"Because of this, I am going to need the two of you to keep a close eye on him." He informed them. "As when the 'darker' fraction of the Wizengamot see him, they won't act, but they will most like have their kids do something when you are ushered outside to play."

Looking at each other again, Eve and Jay agreed to watch out for him. Plus to also step in, should anything happen.

"Don't worry about them doing anything to rash," Black told them, focusing in on the conversation. "As Lord of the Ancient and Most Nobel Family of Black, a lot of the '_darker_' faction owe my family money. Even Lord Malfoy would be on his toes, since he knows I can easily annul his marriage with his wife, but also call back the Bride dowry."

James nodded in agreement, as he added on. "That is true. However, they will still try underhand tactics, such as insults or minor attacks when no one is looking."

Again, both Evelyn and Jayden nodded their heads in agreement. Understanding everything their father was telling them, knowing that they would have to keep an eye out on Harry.

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since that talked between the two. Today was Friday and come tomorrow would not only be the weekend, but also Harry's little sister's birthday.<p>

The last two days have been basic, like every other day. Wake up, go to school, then Cram School on both of these days. So very basic, though the girls seemed to plan to spend the day at the new opening pools on Saturday, before the soccer game on Sunday.

Also, he did receive word from Yuuno that Nanoha had been training herself in the early morning.

Apparently Nanoha has also been looking for more Jewel Seeds after school and late into the afternoon. On both Wednesday, right after he went on home, and yesterday, having gotten back in before her family became curious.

She had exhausted herself and it was slightly noticeable in class.

Harry had sighed knowing that it had been less than a week since she started using magic, no matter how talented she may have become at it, there's no way she could use its full potential.

This is because, as it was explained to him and Jayden, the magical core in one's body had three stages of maturity.

From when you born to before your eleventh birthday, the magic in one's body is completely raw. It's the main reason magical families train their children in controlling their magic, as when they reach eleven, they hit the first maturity stage.

It is at the age of eleven that magic in one's body becomes slightly more stable and balanced. This is why it is the age for magical schools to start their studies. Though sometimes, the age of ten could also be considered the age for the first stage. However, it depends on the situation.

The second maturity stage is when they reach seventeen years old, as this age in the magical world marks adulthood. At this stage, the magic of one's body is increased and made stronger than what it previously was.

The final maturity stage was more frightening. Only a handful of magical users has ever achieved it. To attend this step, one's body must enter a state of life or death and survive it.

But back to the point, Nanoha's magic was completely raw. The more she uses it in this stage, the fast she becomes exhausted. She still has a long way to go in controlling it and was dealing damage to her body by forcing large sums of magic out of her.

When he brought this to her attention, the girl apologised and promised to take it easy.

Of course, she quickly went back on that promise.

Harry was huffing slightly as he ran through the back alleyways, heading towards their school.

Cram School had finished a while ago and the boy had just finished his sword lessons for the day. He was going to head on home, after picking some milk up from the shop, when he got a message from Nanoha that another Jewel Seed had activated.

Getting closer to the school, the barrier once again came into play.

Only this time, Harry had to stop and hide behind a wall. Looking around the corner slightly, it seems the Japanese Auror's were now starting to respond faster every time the barrier was engaged. Though like before, they couldn't seem to enter it.

This was something that seemed to piss them off, as certain aurors were throwing spells after spells at the barrier. Trying to either bring it down or create a hole in the barrier large enough for them to enter through.

Nothing they tried worked.

The head of the group ordered a perimeter to be built around the barrier, anyone if anyone attempts to go in or comes out, are to be detained for questioning. As well as muttering that they were lucky the Muggle's couldn't see the barrier.

He had to wait a few minutes before he would finally see his chance.

Pulling his hood over his face, the boy ran towards the barrier. A couple of Auror's noticed his presence and shouted at him to stop, as they charged at him. Just like before, the barrier seemed to accept him as he passed through. The Auror's, on the other hand, crashed into the barrier like a solid wall and was thrown back.

Sighing in relief, he ran on up the last stretch and pass the entrance to Seishou Elementary.

There was a roar as the Jewel Seed turned the monster had jumped to the top of the school building. The monster was almost exactly the same as the first Jewel Seed monster. However, this one had more of a human form to it as well as being slightly more solid.

The more noticeable feature was the fact it was holding a Kendo sword in both hands. It seemed that someone had left this jewel in the storage cupboard, and not bothered to have cleaned up like they were supposed to.

"Harry."

To his left, Nanoha was leaning against the wall of the building. She had slight bruises against her, from being hit multiple times from the swords. While Raising Heart was strong, the staff wasn't designed for close combat.

"You okay?" The boy asked as the monster seemed to be watching them from the building.

"Nyahaha," She laughed weakly, finding it slightly hard to stand. "Yeah, Yuuno was able to create barriers to defend me." She replied as the ferret was at her side. Just as bruised and exhausted as her. "But the monster is fast. I can't get a clear shot at it, plus it's too dangerous when it gets close."

Looking at the monster, Harry asked. "It's a close combat fighter?"

"Yeah."

Reaching behind his back, he brought the case before him and opening it. "How long do you need to charge the sealing spell?" The boy asked the girl, pulling out his two wooden training Katana's.

Balancing herself, she looked across the field. "About ten minutes." She had replied before realisation appeared in her eyes. "Harry, please tell me you're not…" She was silence with the boy putting a finger to her lips.

"I know there's little to no chance of me winning, especially against that thing." He replied looking up at the monster. "But speed and endurance are my strengths, I should be able to distract it enough and give you enough time."

"Okay." She said weakly, accepting this. "Just don't get hurt too much."

Walking forward, Harry was taking deep breaths. Looking up, the monster seemed to accept his challenge to fight as he jumped from the top of the school and landed a few feet in front of him. Both swords at the ready. Seeing this, Harry seemed to take note that each Jewel seemed to hold its own personality.

Though as the fight started, it was sad to say that the battle was pretty much one sided.

Firstly, because Harry was still a beginner at sword fighting, the boy only knew how to deflect and strike, but that wasn't enough here. Secondly, he hardly had any strength compared to the monster, who with every missed attack left a small hole in the ground.

The only things he had to go for him, as said before, was his speed and endurance.

Every time he was knocked back, unable to hold his ground when its sword clashed with his, the boy was able to get back up. Also, he was able to move at a faster pace than the monster, keeping some distance away from it.

However, it seemed that this Jewel Seed monster adapts to its environment. As its speed suddenly increased tenfold, catching the boy completely off. In a simple swipe of its sword, both of Harry's training swords were knocked clean out of his hands.

Plus he didn't have time to react and grab them, as he fell back onto his back, to avoid the attack from its second sword.

"Harry!"

"_**Chain Bind!"**_

The monster roared as its arms and body were trapped by glowing green chains. Chains that seemed to cut into the creatures arms as it was dragged backwards, towards a certain spot.

"Now, Nanoha!" Yuuno, the caster of the Chain Bind having regained some strength, shouted as the monsters body was starting to break apart to free itself.

"Okay," Nanoha replied as she pointed her staff at the monster with a spell charged up, just like before they could see the Roman numeral '_**XX**_' had appeared on its forehead. "Jewel Seed Serial XX! Seal!" Nanoha shouted out, as the light shone throughout the area.

_[Sealing!]_

Just like many times before, the pink blast shot out from Raising Heart. The monster was unable to move because of the chains. The light surrounded around the monster, glowing for a bit before the creature crumbled away and left behind the small blue Jewel Seed.

Harry sighed in relief as he watched the familiar sight of Jewel Seed getting absorbed by Raising Heart.

_[Receipt: No. XVI.]_ Raising Heart confirmed, now that the Jewel Seed had been sealed within it.

That's finally been taken care of." The ferret spoke, catching his breath.

"Harry, are you alright?" Nanoha asked worried, her clothes having reverted back to normal, though she kept the staff out.

Harry just nodded his head, still slightly winded. Though he was glad that he was of some help this time, not just sat off on the side lines like normal. Picking up his training swords, he moved over to them.

"You should get back home, Nanoha, before your brother worries again." He heard Yuuno tell the girl, who nodded her head.

"Okay…" Nanoha replied back weakly as she walked the way of the entrance.

Or was before Harry stopped them. "We need to find another way out of here, the auror's, magical police of this world, are waiting just outside the barrier." He told them with slight worry in his voice. "Anyone caught leaving is to be detained for questioning.

"Ahh, then what do we do?" Nanoha asked worried, not wanting to be arrested.

"I got an idea," Yuuno informed them, as a green seal appeared beneath them. "Hold on." He told them, as the magic was starting to form itself. _**"Transporter."**_

However, as they disappeared in the green light, the three didn't notice a figure watching them from the shadows. Unlike those men outside the barrier casting spells with those wooden sticks, this woman had no problems getting into it.

Looking at her, you would see that she was in thought over what she had witnessed.

The girl, she could proudly think, was by no chance a member of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. It could be clearly seen by her lack of understanding of how she performs her magic. While the woman had to admit her spells seemed powerful, a lot of potential in that areas, it seemed that she lacked experience and knowledge.

The ferret was a strong familiar, especially in the areas of defence and teleportation.

Finally, the boy seemed to have hidden potential. He was quick on his feet in speed and endurance but lack strength. He didn't show it, but he must have some kind of Linker Core because he wouldn't have been able to enter the barrier or even see it if he didn't. But what his style of magic was, remained a mystery.

Having taken this information in, she turned to leave as the barrier begun to drop. But stopped…

She felt a presence on the back of her neck coming from the school. Deciding to check it out, she was shocked to find that there was a second Jewel Seed on sight, not too far away from where the battle took place.

Placing a sealing spell on it, not wanting it to go off on her, the woman picked it up and pocketed it in her shorts. Though as she turned to leave again, she was met with multiple men pointing wooden sticks at her face.

"Ma'am, please place your hands in the air." The leader of the group spoke, as the moved into a formation of a semi-circle around the woman. It would appear that the barrier had fully dropped.

Looking at the group, she seemed to now understand why the boy had the ferret teleport the three of them from the site. Quite smart as well, as it looks like she was to be blamed for the barrier. She made a note that she would pay the boy back for this.

Even if he didn't realise what he done in the first place.

Seeing that she wasn't responding, the tip of the leader's wand glowed red. "This is your last warning, place your hands in the air. Otherwise, we will open fire."

Smiling to herself, the woman thought that this might be a fun chance to test the strength of the magic users of this planet. So, in no less than a second, the leader of the auror's was pounded back onto his back. The woman stood in his spot with an outstretched fist.

Looking around, she smiled at them. "Who's next?"

_**Housing District, Uminari City**_

If anyone had been present in the alleyway at that time, they would have seen a green flash. As well as taking notice of two figures appearing out of nowhere, once the flash had died down.

"Where…" Harry muttered, trying to gain his barring's after what just happened.

"I was able to teleport us close enough to Nanoha's home," Yuuno replied, casting a minor healing spell to heal some of their bruises, so questions wouldn't be asked. The sun was starting to set overhead. "Just in time too."

Slowly, the two made their way down the alleyway towards Nanoha's house. Harry was just tired, he didn't take a big enough beating like Nanoha, who was leaning on her staff as they walked. Speaking of which…

"Hey Nanoha…"

"Yes?" The girl tiredly asked, looking at the boy.

"Shouldn't you return Raising Heart to its jewel form?" Harry asked as he pointed to the staff that the girl was dragging along.

"Oh…you're right…" Nanoha muttered as she noticed that she was indeed walking around with a staff in her hand, which was a big no, with the magical police seemingly keeping a watch on the area.

"Are you okay Nanoha?" Yuuno asked the girl as he watched her struggle to keep her eyes open.

"I'm fine, but…I'm just a little tired…" Nanoha muttered before collapsing to the ground.

"Nanoha!" Both Yuuno and Harry rushed over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked, immediately checked her neck for a pulse…

"Zzzzzzz…"

…only to hear her snoring lightly.

"She fell asleep?" Harry muttered in disbelief, before sighing. "You can't sleep here, Nanoha." He tried to wake her up by gently shaking her, but she gave no sign of waking up.

"Nanoha has been looking for Jewel Seeds over the last three days, so I guess it's only natural for her to be this tired." Yuuno commented, changing Raising Heart back to its Jewel Form.

The boy nodded in agreement. "That's true. Not to mention it must be exhausting for her to use magic since she isn't used to it yet." He answered back as he gave up trying to wake Nanoha up, the boy picked her up in his arms gently in an attempt to not disturb her sleep. "By the way, can we take a break from Jewel Seed hunting this weekend?"

"Ah, you mean to hang out with your friends?" Yuuno asked as he recalled Nanoha talking about the day at the pool and cheering for the soccer team that her father coaches with her friends last night.

"That too, but our sleeping beauty here needs all the rest she can get," Harry replied, chuckling slightly as the girl muttered and pouted in her sleep. "Besides, we already got four out of twenty-one Jewel Seeds in less than three days. So it would be fine to rest over the weekend, right?"

After looking up at the boy for a moment, Yuuno nodded in agreement. "Yeah…Nanoha probably won't be able to go on if she doesn't take a rest soon. I don't want her to hurt herself over finding the Jewel Seeds."

"It's settled then, we are all going to relax this weekend!" Harry stated with a nod of the head. "But first things first, let's drop off…damn it, Nanoha." Harry exclaimed as the girl was now drooling on his arm, muttering about some delicious food.

He picked up his pace and ran to Nanoha's house, Yuuno sat on his shoulder and Nanoha in his arms. He passed Nanoha over to Kyoya, who had just arrived home himself. Harry told the young man, upon being questioned, that they were working on a project lately and sadly the girl has been pushing her limits.

Kyoya sighed and thanked him for being her home, as he carried her into the house. Yuuno following after them, allowing Harry to head on home.

_**Central Park, Uminari City**_

In the centre of the park, there was an area where a small waterfall fountain was. Water would stream from the main fountain just up the way a bit, to this bit was water would pour over the edge like a waterfall, leading on down to the swears.

Around it were step like seats, where one could sit to rest. This was where one girl was seated, looking at the small waterfall fountain before her. Her blonde hair and burgundy eyes were simply looking at the water, she was wearing a black shirt, skirt, and boots. She looked nine overall.

The only odd sight in this site, if anyone were present, would be the virtual screen that was right in front of her, appearing there with no known electronic device to date to create it. On the screen was a woman with long orange hair, blue eyes, with a red jewel in the centre of her forehead. Finally, a pair of animal ears instead of normal ones.

"…that is my report." The woman spoke, having informed the girl on what happened over at the school. "Also, we were in luck." She said, holding a blue jewel that had the Roman numeral '_**V**_' engraved on it. "They left in a rush that they didn't realise that there was another Jewel Seed on sight."

The girl smiled lightly at the actions and words the woman said. "How many Jewel Seeds do you thing they have?"

The woman closed her eyes in thought. "I don't know, but I'm going to have at least say two or three." She replied her opinion based on how they fought the seed and how they acted. "Anyway, I'll keep looking for more Jewel Seeds on this end. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you, Arf." She replied softly, before adding. "I'll meet you back at where we are staying."

Upon saying that, she closed the screen before her. All she had to do now was collect the rest, looking up at the star night sky. The girl hoped that her mother would be impressed with her once they collect a handful of the jewel seeds, she hoped that her mother would smile at her success.

Rising from her seat, the girl headed on out from the park and down the pavement, passing people on the street, to the building the two were staying in.

As she walked down the street, she think over what should be done about the three Arf reported to her.

The main two were the girl and her familiar. While she wasn't a problem right now, she could, could, get stronger with the experience gained from collecting the Jewel Seeds. Jewel Seeds that she would have to steal away from this girl.

The girl's familiar, well, she was confident that Arf would take care of the little thing.

As for the boy, he was a wild card. What Arf told her was correct, he had to have some strong magical abilities, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to enter the barrier like those men. Plus, there was the fact he didn't show a drop of magic during the fight…letting himself get beaten.

Couldn't he use magic, or has he been told not to reveal it yet?

She soon pushed those thoughts off to the side and headed on to the location. She would worry about those three later, as sooner or later they are bound to meet on the field for when another Jewel Seed activates.

_**Urban District Apartments, Uminari City**_

Meanwhile, Harry sighed in relief as the elevator reached his floor at the apartments, as he was now only a few minutes away from his bed. Though as he walked down the hallway, he made a note to take the gift over to his Uncle Remus tomorrow, so he could take it with him when he headed to the manor.

Standing before his apartment door, the boy typed in the code and unlocked it, before entering.

Like normal, he removed his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack, before entering the main area and turning on the lights. Where he placed his bag down on the table, as he opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of Orange Juice.

Drinking from the carton, as he didn't feel like having to wash up this late. Closing it, he something caught in the corner of his eye.

Looking across to the living area, on the table was the blue jewel. Many times over the last two days, the boy had looked at that jewel, trying to figure out if it was a Jewel Seed or not.

Of course, his mind was telling him to take the jewel to Yuuno and Nanoha, have them test it and see if it was. But for some odd reason, the boy couldn't bring himself to do it.

Biting his lip, the boy felt his legs move in that direction.

Never knowing what came over him.

Now kneeling before the table, the boy hesitantly, he opened the case. Reaching out, his hand hovered over the jewel as he went to pick it up. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes as to calm his mind in the dark.

_The moment Harry touched the jewel with his bare hand, the raw magic running through his nerviest system had connected to that of the jewel._

_Only this time, since he had wanted to test it. The boy's magic was calling out to the jewel, instead of trying to calm it._

'_**Do you wish for power**__?'_

_Startled by the voice, Harry looked around for the speaker of said voice, only to find no one standing there._

'_**Do you wish for knowledge?**__'_

_The boy slowly rose to his feet, still trying to find the source of the voice. "Why do you ask?" He replied, when the jewel in his hand shone bright and floated into the air before him. Making Harry fall back and land on his rear._

_On the jewel, the Roman numeral '__**I**__' appeared in a red glow._

'_**Do you wish for both?**__'_

"_No…I don't wish for either…" He muttered as the jewel floated a few inches away from his face._

'_**Then what do you wish for?**__'_

_Harry would never in the future remember why he replied, after seeing everything these jewels can cause upon their wielders. "I-I-I…"_

'_**Yes?**__'_

"_I wish for my magic to be fixed." He blurted out, taking a few breaths to try and calm his nerves._

_The jewel floated there for a few minutes, just when Harry thought it was over, the jewel spoke clearly._

'_**You're wish shall be granted.**__' Causing Harry to cover his eyes, as everything when bright. '__**However, from the damage that has been done it shall be fixed in time, but you will taste are power. Then, only then, you will grant mine…**__'_

_The blue flash erupted around him, as everything went black._

Blinking opening his eyes, the boy looked around confused. His hand was still hovering over the case, the blue jewel was in it. Clenching his hand a few times, he was confused. Had he picked the jewel up already or was he going to?

Trying to think, he remembered holding his hand over the case and went to pick the jewel up. Did he pick it up? He pondered as he reached down again, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could be here this late?" he asked himself, completely forgetting about the jewel as he closed the lid case. "Yes?" Harry asked, opening the door slightly and was surprised at who was standing there. "Mum? Dad?"

Opening the door, both of his parents step through. "Sorry about arriving here at such a late hour, Harry." His father spoke as the man looked at his wife, who nodded her head. "But we need to talk to you about Katherine's birthday tomorrow."

All Harry could do was looked between his parents in confusion. Knowing that he was going to have a major headache after everything that has happened today.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>

There we go, Nanoha has now been informed of the hidden world on Earth. Plus the arrival, of the Black Angel has occurred. Just to let you know, the next chapter is based of episodes 3 and 4. However, they have been altered to an extent of when they happen.

This was a fault on my side, as I got the dates mixed up when I first started the story. I should have started it at the beginning of April. Before you say, no, I am leaving it as it is and just changing when the seeds are sealed. Also, info for the pool for those of you wondering, listen to Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, sound stage 01.

_**Next Chapter:**_ The sixth birthday of his little sister is here, though an unexpected event of one seed causes damage to be done. A soccer game the following day, causes a forest to overgrow and the IWC to ask questions. Plus a rival decides to make her appearance known.

**Non-Story Related Note:** I'm planning on writing a story for Valentine's Day in two weeks. The elements are going to be based off this story, but not fully connect to it. What I want to know is what kind of pairing would you like to see paired with Harry for this crossover series?

The choices are between Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Arisa, Suzuka, or one for each. For those wondering, their ages in story is going to be ranged between 9 to 19. Please let me know what you think by review or pm.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me your thoughts for this in the reviews.


	5. Author's Note

Hello fellow readers and authors of FanFiction. I know many of you are hoping for an update for this story, however, I have to apologise because until the New Year, this story will be placed _On Hold_.

The main reason for this is because I have hit a serious Writers Block with this story – mainly from trying to balance Harry's home life (_Between Japan and family in Britain_), working out the flow of how the Jewel Seed(_s_) will affect him, and tying Harry in with the events of the Jewel Seed arc and so on. It's all become mangled at the moment, so I'm going to take a step back from this story then rework and smooth out the plotline.

I'm not taking this story down, nor will I be placing up a new version of it. Once I've worked out the plot and fixed the chapters accordingly, those new chapters will replace the one's already put-up in this story, including this A/N.

Yet, I could use your thoughts on something. I have two questions that I would like to hear your thoughts on. Now before you all say – '_You're the author, it's up to you if you change it or not._' – Yes, I understand that. However, I am writing this story for you the readers and would like to know your own thoughts on this so I can improve on my story's writing and make it so you, the readers, also enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Question One:<strong> Should Harry's family also move out to Japan, a year prior to the story's start?

_**Yes**_ – _This means Harry would have lived a year by himself in the apartment, before the stress of the British Ministry and the whole Boy-Who-Lived got too much for James and Lily, causing them to purchase a house in Uminari City a year before the Jewel Seed arc. To keep up appearances, James as Lord Potter would have to travel to Britain twice a week._

**No** – _Stays the same as this plotline_.

* * *

><p><strong>Question Two:<strong> Should Harry's core be cracked or drained to a low level?

_**Cracked**_ – _Same as this plotline_.

_**Drained**_ – _When Harry was born, his core was far larger then what a normal infant's magical core should be (_Ties the prophecy to this cause_). The night that Voldemort attack, Harry self-consciously used up his entire core to reflect the Killing Curse. However, due to being far larger than a normal infant's, medical scans make his magic levels look near squib-like and it would take seven to eight years to fully fill again_.

* * *

><p>There we go. For these questions, I would like to know your thoughts in-depth so I can work the plotline out smoothly. You can give your thoughts by review or by PM.<p>

Again I apologise, but it's better to get this done now early into the story, then reach a later chapter and just stop. Plus this story won't be taken down or a completely new one put up to replace it. So please give me your thoughts, as I do want to know.

Other than that, thank you for your time.


	6. Rewrite Up

Hello fellow readers and authors of FanFiction, it's DetectiveFox here.

It's been quite a while since I've last updated my stories, for that I apologise. However, I am currently enrolled at a collage that goes from nine in the morning to four in the afternoon on weekdays, with plenty of work having to go through. Now before you say anything, I'm not giving up on fanfiction or my stories. It will be hard and the updates from here on will be very slow, but I will try and update them when I am able to. Still, I apologise for keeping you waiting this long.

Now down to the point.

Originally, I was going to simply re-upload the new chapters over the old ones for this story. Yet, upon going through and fixing up the plot outline, along with discussing with other authors on this website, the changes have become slightly larger then what I had at first expected them to be. Because of this, I am sorry for saying this, I have uploaded the first chapter as a new story. HOWEVER, like with '_Rise of the Night Sky_' I will not be taking this version down as it will remain as the original. Now I will be listing a few of the non-changes right now, if you thinking on rereading the rewrite version or not.

A few of the non-changes work around the Potter Family Magic still being _Jewel Manipulation_. This is one of the few keys points that will not be changed. / Following that is the fact that the Potter's will not be moving to Japan until either after the Jewel Seed arc or the Book of Darkness arc, which one well you will have to wait and see. / Hayate helping out at the shop is still there, though there is a slight change on who has and hasn't met her with Harry's friends and reasons why. / Lastly, Sirius is Jayden's godfather due to being born first, while Remus is Harry's due to being born second.

As for the changes, I am not saying as it could give too much away. Though I will say Harry's living location has been changed. One of the few changes. Plus, most importantly with the changes, you will notice the shortness between this prologue and that of the original. The reason for this is because many of you claim that I put far too much information in the first chapters of my story and that I should spread it out over a few chapters. So I have taken that into consideration, more information will be explained as the chapters come. This chapter was basically to show the two sides of the main characters of this story.

Finally, Harry's magic will be explained in the story. I am not going to say anything about it here. With that said, I hope you do all read and like the new rewrite version. Thank you for your time, I will try my best to have it updated by next weekend.

Until then, this is DetectiveFox. _Signing Out_.


End file.
